A Line Of Destiny
by Caesar Clown
Summary: Takdir dari sang ' Ramalan ' berubah. Dunia penuh kegilaan menunggunya. Kehidupan dengan alur yang rumit menghadangnya. Masalah demi masalah menantinya. Cinta pertama atau cinta baru yang akan ia pilih ? Benarkah ini takdir dari Tuhan ? Ataukah hanya cerita yang ditulis ulang oleh - Nya untuk sang ' Ramalan '.
1. Chapter 1

**A Line Of Destiny**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **A Line Of Desteny** **Caesar Clown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Summary: Takdir dari sang ' Ramalan ' berubah. Dunia penuh kegilaan menunggunya. Kehidupan dengan alur yang rumit menghadangnya. Masalah demi masalah menantinya. Cinta pertama atau cinta baru yang akan ia pilih ? Benarkah ini takdir dari Tuhan ? Ataukah hanya cerita yang ditulis ulang oleh - Nya untuk sang ' Ramalan '**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X…**

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Ddraig " : Biju/Sacred Gear Talk**

' **Kurama ' : Biju/Sacred Gear Thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Uzumaki Naruto… Diriku mengakui kamu sebagai pemilik Chakra yang sangat mahir dalam menggunakannya. Tapi hanya cukup sampai disini. " Orang yang disebut sebagai Ibu dari Chakra berucap kepada satu orang yang masih sanggup berdiri didepannya ini.

Uzumaki Naruto sang ' Anak Dalam Ramalan ' hanya mampu untuk menatap sang Dewi Kelinci dengan mata Choukou Tomoe Rinnegan yang diberikan sahabatnya sebelum berpisah tadi. Tenaganya hanya tersisa sedikit akibat jutsu dan mata yang ia gunakan, serta ia masih berkewajiban menjaga dua orang dibelakangnya ini. Sakura Haruno dan Kakashi Hatake yang dalam keadaan kurang baik.

Membuat satu bunshin untuk melindungi keduanya, Naruto yang asli kembali fokus kepada Kaguya. Mengirim sebuah perintah batin kepada bunshinnya yang kemudian langsung lenyap dari sana karena dirinya meminta bunshinnya untuk membawa kedua orang tadi keluar dari dimensi ini.

" Baiklah aku siap kapan saja nenek. " Naruto mengucapkan beberapa kata kepada Kaguya. Kaguya langsung melesat menuju Naruto dan sementara itu yang dituju nampak terlihat tenang.

" **Naruto, kami telah memberikan sebagian Chakra kami kepadamu manfaatkan dengan baik. "** Ucap Biju ekor Sembilan yang nama aslinya adalah Kurama mewakili teman – temannya.

" Arigatou minna, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua. " Naruto berucap dengan yakin kepada kesembilan temannya yang masih tersisa tadi. Setelah itu Naruto bersiap melakukan serangan terakhir. Chakra yang sekarang ia miliki hanya cukup untuk satu pelepasan jutsu skala besar.

" Bersiaplah menemui ajalmu reinkarnasi Ashura! " Kaguya menambah kecepatannya. Naruto secara terang – terangan membuat satu bunshin. Bunshin tadi juga melompat menuju Kaguya dengan tangan kosong. Kaguya hanya tersenyum remeh melihat itu, sementara sang bunshin hanya diam dan kemudian melemparkan ikat kepala yang ia pakai menuju Kaguya. Kaguya menghindarinya dengan mudah dan masih berfokus kepada bunshin Naruto tadi.

" Selamat tinggal Nenek. **Chibaku Tensei!** " Usai Naruto yang sudah berpindah tempat dengan ikat kepalanya mengucapkan jutsunya, Secara perlahan Kaguya terangkat dan mulai tertimbun oleh bebatuan yang lama kelamaan makin besar. Para biju juga keluar dari tubuh kaguya dan mengambil bentuk masing – masing dari ekor satu sampai Sembilan.

" Sial aku lupa jika kau memiiki mata itu reinkarnasi Ashura. " Setelah mengatakan itu tubuh Kaguya tertutup penuh oleh bebatuan yang disebabkan oleh jutsu Naruto tadi. Zetsu hitam yang melihat itu – pun berteriak kepada ibunya.

" IBU, aku janji akan membangkitkanmu lagi. " Zetsu mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada sang ibu. Naruto yang melihat itu – pun mendekati Zetsu dan langsung melemparnya kearah chibaku tensei tadi.

" Sekarang bagaimana kalian kembali ? aku yakin Hagoromo – jiji sudah lenyap dari tadi karena Sasuke mati. "

" **Apa kau masih memiliki Chakra yang tersisa? "** Shukaku bertanya kepada Naruto.

" Sebenarnya hanya tersisa sepersepuluh. "

" **Itu sudah cukup, segel lah kami dalam tubuhmu. "** Shukaku bicara lagi.

" Apa kalian yakin ? aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak. "

" **Kami sangat yakin. "**

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari para sahabatnya itu Naruto mengangguk. Merangkai beberapa segel tangan untuk jutsunya. Setelah selesai ia mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

" **Hakke Fuin "** Setelah itu para biju masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto secara perlahan. Sementara Naruto dia menahan rasa sakit sekaligus panas yang menyerang bagian perutnya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Naruto yang tenaganya hanya tersisa sedikit – pun membuka portal untuk kembali kedimensinya. Tetapi setelah sampai ditengah portal Naruto ambruk dan kehilangan kesadarannya secara perlahan.

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang tertidur dihutan dengan baju compang camping perlahan membuka matanya. Setelah matanya benar – benar terbuka, ia melihat sekeliling dengan mata biru lautnya, dan langsung tersenyum sumringah.

" Aku berhasil semuanya. Aku berhasil. " Kata - kata itu terus terulang hingga dia hampir keluar dari hutan dengan tertatih. Sebentar lagi ia dapat bertemu dengan kedua rekannya tadi. Senyumnya tambah lebar ketika ia melihat seberkas cahaya yang ada didepannya. Langkahnya makin lama makin cepat.

" Akhirnya aku bisa mengak - … " Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat daerah yang sama sekali tak ia kenal tersaji didepannya. Kereta tanpa kuda beroda empat, gemerlap lampu yang sangat indah dan tidak bisa ia temukan dikonoha.

" Ini dimana ? " Nada yang penuh tanya itu entah kepada siapa ia ajukan. Memang sewajarnya ia bingung, karena di Elemental Nation tidak ada benda – benda seperti yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Mencoba mengaktifkan senjutsunya untuk merasakan hawa keberadaan temannya, namun nihil ia tidak menemukan Chakra temannya.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit ia merasakan energi asing yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dengan lari secepat yang ia mampu sekarang, dirinya menuju sumber energi tak dikenal itu. Setelah sampai dia sangat terkejut karena melihat seorang remaja laki – laki yang terbunuh akibat tertusuk sebuah tombak aneh dan didekatnya ada seorang wanita berpakain minim memiliki sayap gagak sedang tertwa dengan girangnya. Naruto sesegera mungkin menghampirinya.

" Hei kenapa malah tertawa?! Cepat tolong dia! " Naruto mengatakan itu tanpa tahu ada bahaya.

" Kenapa k-… Ah, bodohnya aku yang lupa memasang Kekai untung saja sedang sepi. Dan karena kau sudah mengetahui eksistensi kaumku kau harus mati manusia rendahan. " Setelah itu wanita tadi membuat tombak yang sama dengan yang bersarang manis pada pemuda berambut coklat model seperti Tsubasa didekatnya. Kemudian wanita tadi melempar tombak tersebut menuju Naruto.

 **Cleep…**

" Hufft… hampir saja, jika kau melempar sesuatu berhati – hatilah. Itu bisa membahayakan orang lain. " Naruto berucap dengan santainya, karena memang tidak bisa bersungguh – sungguh sebab tubuhnya belum pulih. Wanita tadi merasa geram dengan Naruto. Dia kemudian menciptakan banyak tombak cahaya dan melemparnya kearah Naruto.

 **Cleep… Cleep… Cleep…**

 **Cleep… Cleep… Jrassh…**

Satu dari sekian banyak tombak yang dibuat berhasil mengenai kaki kanan Naruto. Naruto yang belum sembuh betul langsung ambruk ketanah. Melihat itu wanita tadi melempar dua buah tombak lagi kearah Naruto, dan keduanya teat mengenai jantung dan kaki kiri Naruto.

" Arrgghh… ini sangat sakit. " Naruto merasa kesadarannya perlahan hilang ( lagi ). Namun sebelum benar – benar hilang dia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah.

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan seorang remaja laki – laki berambut coklat dengan potongan seperti Tsubasa membuka matanya. Dia semalam mimpi aneh yaitu dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Tidak mau pusing dengan hal seprti itu remaja tadi beranjak dari tempat tidur.

" Kenapa tubuhku jadi lebih berat ya ? " memilih membuka selimutnya dari pada bingung, remaja tadi langsung kaget setengah mati. Pasalnya kakak kelasnya yang sangat ' baik ' padanya hingga sering menghukumnya tidur disampingnya dan memeluk erat lengannya.

"S – s – Sona – senpai … Ke – kenapa kau disini?! La – lalu dimana pa – pakaianmu? " Remaja yang diketehui bernama Issei ini sebisa mungkin menahan agar dia tidak mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

" Mmhh, Hyoudou – kun sudah bangun ? apakah tidurmu nyenyak ? " Gadis yang bernama Sona tadi bangun dan memberikan ' sapaan ' pagi kepada Issei.

' Gawat jika dia masih dalam keeadan begini aku akan segera menyemburkannya. ' Batin Issei nista.

.

 **ALOD**

.

Ditempat lain terlihat pemuda berambut pirang juga membuka matanya dan tak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis berambut merah crimson tampil ' polos ' di depannya. Jujur, wanita ini mengingatkannya pada sang Ibu. Yah, walaupun rambutnya lebih cerah. Sebisa mungkin Naruto mengendalikan dirinya. Setelah agak tenang dia mengajukan pertanyaan kepada gadis di dpannya ini.

" Maaf, siapa kamu dan dimana aku ? " Naruto mati – matian berusaha tidak melihat sesuatu yang menggoda iman itu. Saat ditanya seperti itu, perempuan tadi hanya tersenyum. Naruto akui senyumnya manis tetapi seprti ada yang kurang dari senyuman itu.

" Namaku Rias Gremory, dan sekarang kita ada di kamar milik ruangan klubku. Serta siapa namamu? " perempuan tadi menjelaskan kepada pemuda di depannya, sekaligus bertanya kepadanya.

" Namaku… Naruto. " Naruto mengucapkan namanya dengan sedikit ragu.

" Hanya Naruto ? " Rias bertanya lagi.

" Ya, hanya Naruto. " Naruto meyakinkan.

" Hihihi… Namamu lucu ya, seperti toping Ramen. " Rias tertawa kecil. Dia baru tahu ada makhluk yang namanya seunik itu. Yah, kecuali satu.

" Hei namaku itu yang memberikannya adalah orang tuaku jadi jika kau menertawakanku, kau secara tidak langsung menertawakan orang tuaku. " Naruto tidak terima jika dirinya diejek.

" Lantas dimana orang tuamu Naruto – san ? " Rias bertanya lagi.

" Mereka sudah meninggalkanku ke tempat yang tidak dapatku jangkau saat ini. " Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada sedih. Rias yang melihat itu merasa tidak enak kepada Naruto.

" Ano… Maafkan aku. " Rias meminta maaf kepada Naruto. Dia merasa telah membuka luka lama yang dimiliki Naruto.

" Um, Tak apa dan lebih baik sekarang kau pakai pakaianmu, aku ini laki – laki lho. " Naruto membalas permintaan maaf Rias.

" Aku juga tahu kau itu laki – laki, tenang saja aku bisa menjaga diriku. " Setelah menjawab itu, Rias pergi menuju kamar mandi. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Rias keluar hanya dengan mengenakan handuk lalu mengambil pakian yang akan ia kenakan.

" Apakah kau masih ingin melihat tubuhku Naruto – san ? " Rias bertanya kepada Naruto. Naruto yang menyadarinya kemudian meminta maaf, setelah itu pergi keluar dari ruangan pribadi milik Rias.

' Kau sama sepertinya namun sifat kalian bertolak belakang. '

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Rias selesai belajar disekolah, ia dan semua perrage – nya berkumpul di ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Kemudian Rias menyuruh salah satu perrage – nya untuk memnggil Naruto, Iblis reinkarnasi baru. Kiba selaku knight menjalankan perintah dari Rajanya dengan cepat, dan tak beberapa lama kemudian dia datang bersama laki – laki yeng memiliki rambut pirang.

Setelah itu Rias – pun menjelaskan banyak hal kepada Naruto, termasuk Great War dan sesuatu yang dia kira mimpi itu. Rias juga menambahkan bahwa dia kini sekarang menjadi Iblis keluarga Gremory, dia juga menjelaskan bahwa impiannya akan terkabul.

Naruto nampak sedih setelah mendengar omongan dari Rias. Jika dia sekarang menjadi iblis, dirinya tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya.

" Naruto – san kenapa kau terlihat sedih ? " Asia selaku Bishop dari Rias – pun bertanya **( NB: Asia sudah menjadi peerage Rias ).**

" Ya, aku sedih. Dengan aku menjadi Iblis aku sudah tidak bisa menginjakan kakiku lagi di surga, dan aku tidak bisa bertemu orang tuaku disana nanti. " Naruto tambah murung ketika mengingat orang tua yang hanya bisa ia lihat di foto.

" Jika aku menerima takdir sepertimu aku juga pasti akan murung Naruto – san, tapi aku yakin Kakakku bisa membantu nanti. " Rias memberi sedikit motivasi kepada Naruto.

" Benarkah ? " Naruto bertanya dengan antusias. Sementara Rias hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Wajah Naruto kembali sumringah seperti sedia kala.

" Baiklah, sekarang kita memiliki tugas untuk membasmi iblis liar, anggap saja sebagai latihan dan pengenalan dunia supernatural kepada kalian berdua, Akeno. " Rias dengan antusias mengucapkan hal itu.

Mengerti akan apa yang diinginkan sang Buchou, Queen dari perrage Gremory itu langsung membuat lingkaran sihir untuk mereka gunakan menuju tempat iblis liar berada.

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelompok Gremory sudah sampai di depan bangunan yan sudah tidak terpakai dan sekarang menjadi markas iblis liar. Dengan Rias yang berada di depan keluarga, Gremory – pun satu persatu memasuki ruangan yang sudah tak terpakai itu.

" **Aroma Iblis kelas rendah sepertinya gampang untuk dikalahkan. "** Diiringi suara berat tersebut keluarlah Iblis Minotaur. Dia memegang kapak besar layaknya seorang algojo. Mata merahnya menambah kesan menyeramkan. Issei yang nyalinya sudah ciut, langsung berlindung di belakang Naruto.

" Oh, Minotaur ya. Bersiaplah menerima ajalmu karena telah membangkang dan membunuh Rajamu. " Rias berbicara kepada Minatour tadi. Menajamkan sedikit matanya lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

" **Gremory ya, aku tidak menyangkanya. Baiklah mari kita mulai. "** Setelah mendengar isyarat untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu itu, Rias menyuruh Kiba untuk maju terlebih dahulu. Kiba menuruti perintah dari Rajanya.

" Kiba Yutou, bidak Knight milikku keunggulannya adalah dia memiliki kecepatan Dewa. "

" Kecepatan Dewa ? "

" Ya, kau bisa melihatnya sekarang Naruto – san. "

Dengan kecepatan yang dikatakan seperti ' Dewa ' Kiba melesat dengan cepatnya menuju Minotaur. Pedang yang ia buat dari Sacred Gear – nya tergenggam manis di tangannya. Minotaur nampak agak sedikit cemas.

 **CRASSH… CRASSH…**

Dua sayatan ditorehkannya dikedua kaki Minatour. Kiba yang sudah melakukan tugasnya langsung kembali ketempatnya.

" Koneko, dia adalah bidak Rook miliku walaupun tidak memiliki kecepatan sebagus Kiba, tetapi dia memiliki kekuatan yang lebih darinya. "

Koneko Toujou, bidak rook dari Rias, berlari maju tetapi kecepatannya tidak sehebat Kiba tadi. Setelah jarak sudah menipis Koneko melompat dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan kepada Minotaur. Minatour memenfaatkan kelemahan Koneko dan menggunakan sisi lebar kapak yang ia bawa untuk memukul Koneko.

 **BRAAK…**

" Koneko – chan! " Naruto berteriak memanggil Koneko. Menurut Naruto Koneko akan luka parah karena tertimpa reruntuhan.

" Tenang saja Naruto – kun dia tidak selemah yang kau kira. " Kiba berbicara. Dia berbicara seperti karena memang Koneko memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang istimewa.

 **BUG…**

Koneko berdiri lagi dengan mengangkat sebagian dari reruntuhan tadi. Naruto tentu saja terkejut, dia tidak menyangka bila perempuan bertubuh loli itu memiliki kekuatan yang bisa dikatakan diluar batas manusia. Yah, nampaknya pemuda pirang ini lupa kalau mereka ini iblis.

Koneko langsung saja melemparkan batu reruntuhan tadi. Setelah dilempar batu itu mengenai kaki si iblis hingga iblis tersebut benar – benar tidak dapat menggerakannya. Setelah dikira tugasnya selesai Koneko kembali menuju tempatnya semula.

" Akeno. "

" Ha'i Buchou. " Akeno dengan perlahan maju menuju minotaur yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

" Ara, ara… kau terlihat senang. " Setelah mengatakan itu Akeno mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian menurunkan tangannya. Issei yang melihat kejadian selanjutnya lagi – lagi terkejut bukan main. Petir tiba – tiba menyambar minotaur itu. Dan kejadian terjadi beberapa kali.

" Akeno adalah bidak Queen – ku, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan petir suci, dan julukannya adalah pendeta petir. Akeno sudah cukup. " Akeno berbalik kembali dan menghadap sang buchou.

" Ara, Buchou aku belum puas bermain dengannya lho. " Akeno mengatakan hal tersebut disertai sebuah senyuman palsu.

" Baiklah sekarang tinggal aku yang harus maju, dan bidak – ku adalah King. " Rias maju mendekata iblis minotaur itu.

" Ada kata terakhir ? "

" Bunuh aku. " Sang minatour berucap dengan putus asa.

" Kau sendiri yang memintanya. Aku Rias, dengan nama keluarga Gremory akan menghukum mati iblis liar didepanku. " Power of Destruction terkumpul ditangan Rias dan membentuk sebuah bulatan, setelah itu Rias melemparkannya menuju minatour.

 **DUAR…**

Minatour tersebut hilang tak bersisa. Rias kembali menuju tempat anggota keluarganya berada. Memandang dua anggota keluarganya yang baru.

" Kalian memiliki pertanyaan ? '

" Gremory – san, Apa posisiku, dan Argento – san ? serta kenapa Argento – san tidak maju saat pertarungan tadi ? " Tanya Naruto yang lumayan panjang.

" Asia – chan adalah Bishop, dan dia tidak maju karena dia itu Back up untuk Tim, untukmu kau mengkonsumsi dua bidak pawn." Rias menjelaskan kepada keluarga barunya tersebut.

" Begitu ya, jadi akulah yang terlemah diantara kita semua. " Naruto berbicara seperti itu dengan sangat pelan. Dia tahu jika dirinyalah yang terlemah karena system evil piece di adaptasi dari permainan catur dimana pionlah yang terlemah.

" Itu tidak benar karena pawn memiliki keistimewaan yaitu berpromosi menjadi semua bidak kecuali King jika diwilayah musuh, maka dari itu pawn adalah bidak paling berpotensi. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi ? jika tidak kita kembali. " Setelah itu lingkaran sihir menelan mereka.

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah hampir sebulan Naruto bergabung dengan keluarga Gremory. Dia juga sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentang Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh. Serta dia juga sudah dapat berkomunikasi dengan temannya.

Hanya satu hal yang ia pikirkan, yaitu tentang pembicaraannya dengan Shukaku kemarin. Shukaku berbicara dengan penuh teka – teki. Dia bilang **' Orang yang kau tunggu kehadirannya ada disini dan dia sekarang ada diperlindungan Cahaya dan Darah. '** Ditambah lagi dengan kyuubi yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah cucu lain darah dari Uzumaki Mito, karena Minato merupakan anak yang ditolongnya dan diangkat menjadi anaknya. Nama Namikaze bukanlah nama sebuah klan tetapi itu nama yang dibuat oleh Mito sendiri.

Pusing memikirkan hal itu Naruto memilih memikirkan hal lain. Saat ini dia sedang ada diatap sekolah, dia hanya memandangi langit sambil memikirkan sesuatu lagi. Rias Gremory. Hubungannya dengan sang Buchou sekarang sangat dekat. Mereka juga sudah memakai suufiks – kun, dan – chan diakhir nama orang yang dipanggil. Dia hanya memanggil beberapa orang dengan suufiks – chan. Apakah sekarang ia sedang jatuh cinta ?

" Ne, Uzumaki – kun apakah kau tahu sekrang sudah masuk jam pelajaran ?! " Seorang perempuan pendek memiliki rambut berwarna biru dongker dengan poni rata berbicara dengan agak keras. Naruto menepuk jidatnya dia lupa kalau dia sekarang bersekolah disini. Di Kuoh Gakuen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T. B. C**

 **A/N : Ini dia cerita baru yang saya buat. Menurut kalian ini bagus atau tidak, layak dihapus atau tidak. Sebenarnya saya membuat fic ini sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi baru berani publish sekarang karena takut kalau carita yang satunya malah gak keurus karena ini.**

 **Ya sudah cukup sekian dari saya apabila reader sekalian minat untuk mengetahui jalan cerita selanjutnya tolong review atau kirim lewat PM juga bisa. Dan bisa tolong ceritakan yang kalian ketahui tentang HS DxD karena jujur saya baru lihat sampai Season 3 nya itupun hanya beberapa episode.**

 **Thank ' s for RnR**

 **See you again**


	2. Masalah membuatku berlatihpada Da-Tenshi

**A Line Of Destiny**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **A Line Of Destiny** **Caesar Clown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Summary: Takdir dari sang ' Ramalan ' berubah. Dunia penuh kegilaan menunggunya. Kehidupan dengan alur yang rumit menghadangnya. Masalah demi masalah menantinya. Cinta pertama atau cinta baru yang akan ia pilih ? Benarkah ini takdir dari Tuhan ? Ataukah hanya cerita yang ditulis ulang oleh - Nya untuk sang ' Ramalan '**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X…**

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Ddraig " : Biju/Sacred Gear Talk**

' **Kurama ' : Biju/Sacred Gear Thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DING… DONG…**

Bel sudah berbunyi yang menandakan pelajaran telah selesai. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat matanya masih setengah tertutup. Setelah melihat seisi kelas yang telah kosong, Naruto mulai memasukan buku – bukunya kedalam tas sekolahnya.

Berjalan perlahan keluar dari kelas XII – C dan menuju club penelitian ilmu gaib. Memang sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mengunjungi ruang club setelah pulang sekolah. Ngomong – ngomong soal club, biasanya dia menjumpai anggota club saat menuju kesana tetapi sekarang tidak ada satupun anggota yang ia jumpai.

" Aneh… "

Entah dia berbicara pada siapa. Memilih tidak menghiraukan itu, Naruto berjalan lagi menuju ruang club. Perasaannya kurang enak seperti ada yang mengganjal.

" **Naruto, cepat keruang clubmu perempuan merah itu sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan sepertinya. "**

" Baiklah, Terima Kasih Kurama. "

Firasatnya terbukti, akhirnya dia lebih memilih menggunakan Shunsin untuk menuju kesana. Dia tidak ingin anggota clubnya kenapa – napa.

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Terimalah Rias kau harus menjadi pasanganku. " Seorang laki – laki berambut hitam berbicara kepada Rias. Tangannya secara perlahan memainkan rambut Rias.

" Jangan berharap terlalu banyak nanti kau bisa tersakiti, dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menikah denganmu. " Rias membalas ucapan lawan bicaranya tadi dengan wajah dan nada yang sama dingin. Dia sudah berulang kali menolak, tapi karena alasan iblis berdarah murni sudah berkurang drastis kakak dan ayahnya ingin menjodohkan dia dengan putra dari keluarga Phenex.

" Cih, kenapa kau selalu menolakku Rias ? Padahal aku ini sempurna tampan, kuat, dari clan ternama, dan masih banyak lagi kelebihanku. " Nampaknya makhluk satu ini memang sangat menginginkan perempuan didekatnya ini.

Sementara itu, anggota peerage Rias dan seorang Maid berambut Silver hanya diam menyaksikan. Anggota peerage Rias sepertinya sedang berusaha menahan amarah. Maid berambut silver yang bernama Grayfia tidak menunjukan sedikit – pun reaksi.

" Aku punya banyak alasan tetapi yang pasti dan tidak terbantahkan hanya satu yaitu aku tidak pernah menyayangi apalagi mencintaimu. " Rias masih diam ditempat. Sementara lawan bicaranya tadi nampak mendecih.

" Baiklah jika itu maumu aku bisa membawamu dengan paksa. " Seperti tidak ada lelahnya makhluk satu ini masih bersikeras. Tangannya perlahan menuju paha milik Rias.

 **TAKK…**

Naruto tiba – tiba datang dan menipis tangan makhluk tadi. Makhluk yang bisa digolongkan dalam ras iblis tadi menggeram marah. Menatap iblis lain yang menggangunya tadi, ia menggeram tak suka.

" Jangan sembarangan menyentuh seseorang, bocah! " Naruto berbicara dengan nada tak suka kepada orang didepannya ini. Dia tidak akan terima jika ketuanya dilakukan semena – mena.

" Siapa yang kau sebut dengan bocah, hah ?! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku ?! dasar iblis reinkarnasi rendahan. " Iblis dengan rambut hitam tadi nampaknya tak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

" Memang siapa kau bocah kecil ? " Naruto melayangkan pertanyaan kepada iblis berambut hitam tadi. Yah, karena memang tak mengenal iblis didepannya.

" Grrr… Aku adalah iblis dari keluarga Phenex yang merupakan salah satu dari 72 pilar clan iblis, Menma Phenex. " Iblis yang bernama Menma tadi menyombongkan dirinya dengan nama keluarganya.

" Ohh, aku tahu kau pengganti toping ramen jika Narutonya habiskan ? " Naruto kembali melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Menma, namun sekarang dengan muka polos. Iblis yang disana menahan tawanya mereka tak menyangka bahwa Naruto memiliki sebuah lelucon yang sangat lucu seperti ini. Yah, minus untuk Grayfia.

" Beraninya kau mengejek namaku! " Menma yang kesabarannya sudah habis – pun melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah Naruto. Dimata Naruto itu hanya pukulan lambat, pukulan tercepat yang pernah ia lihat adalah milik rekan setimnya dan Tsunade Senju.

 **TAKK…**

Naruto menangkap pukulan Menma dengan tangannya dengan mudah. Dengan ditambah sedikit Chakra Naruto meremas tangan milik Menma. Tulang jari tangan Menma berbunyi semua. Rasanya begitu sakit.

" Jabat tangan yang bagus Menma. " Naruto semakin menambah daya cengkram ditangan Menma, sementara Menma hanya meringis menahan sakit.

" Sudah cukup. Lucifer – sama sudah memperkirakan jika ini akan terjadi, maka seminggu dari sekarang akan diadakan Rating Game di Underworld. Kalian boleh menghabiskan waktu yang diberikan dengan berlatih atau apapun. " Grayfia menengahi. Pasalnya jika tidak ditengahi pasti akan terjadi keributan disini dan sudah bisa ditentukan pemenangnya yaitu Iblis berdarah murni yang sekarang tangannya diremas oleh Naruto.

" Cih akan kubalas kau nanti, apa posisimu dan siapa namamu ? " Setelah tangannya dilepaskan oleh Naruto Menma langsung melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

" Naruto mengkunsumsi dua pawn. " Jawab pemuda berambut pirang dengan singkat.

" Akan – ku ingat namamu bakso ikan! " Setelah itu Menma pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Rias, dan iblis yang ada diruangan itu.

" Hei! " Naruto berseru tidak terima. Bukan hanya kali ini namanya dipanggil begitu oleh iblis didunia ini. Apa dia harus mengganti namanya? Tapi kasihan orang tuanya jika dirinya mengganti nama,karena mereka sudah repot memilihkannya sebuah nama untuknya.

" Baiklah Rias – Oujousama, aku pergi dulu. " Grayfia pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya. Setelah kepergian Grafiya suasana menjadi hening. Mereka semua merasa canggung untuk membuka sebuah obrolan.

" Aku juga pulang dulu sampai bertemu lagi besok. " Naruto sepertinya adalah yang pertama bebas dari rasa canggung. Dan dia mengatakan pulang karena memang dia memiliki rumah. Yah, rumah yang tidak sengaja ia dapatkan saat matanya berputar.

" Kenapa harus buru – buru pulang Naruto – kun ? " Rias bertanya kepada Naruto, tak biasanya Naruto pulang cepat dari club.

" Masih ada banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan. " Naruto berbalik dan menunjukan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman palsu. Rias hanya memandang sendu orang yang mulai mengisi hatinya.

Naruto berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan club dengan perlahan. Setelah berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari sekolah dia melakukan Shunsin untuk menuju rumahnya.

Sementara di ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib keadaan kembali hening. Mereka sedang memikirkan satu hal dan kebetulan semua yang mereka pikirkan adalah hal yang sama.

" Jadi, bagaimana kita tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto – kun ? " Akeno bertanya kepada seluruh anggota club yang ada disana.

" Hawa keberadaan Naruto – senpai sangatlah kecil. Jadi akupun tidak bisa menyadarinya, dan kapan dia datang aku tidak melihat seseorang membuka pintu ? " Koneko seorang ganis loli yang menjadi maskot dari kuoh academy.

" Entahlah, dia itu seseorang yang penuh dengan misteri. " Rias mengatakannya dengan nada yang agk sendu seprtinya.

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya Naruto tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan tentang yang terjadi siang tadi. Dia baru mengetahui jika Rias akan menikah. Dan lagi dia menikah dengan iblis dari sebuah clan ternama.

" Arrrghh… Ini membuatku pusing. " Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia memakai jacketnya dan mulai melangkah keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. Dia ingin berjalan – jalan agar pikirannya tidak terlalu tegang.

Dia seperti berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Hanya menuruti kemana kakinya membawanya pergi dan akhirnya dia berhenti didekat sebuah sungai. Bukan sungainya yang menarik tetapi seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut hitam dan kuning diponi rambutnya.

Naruto dibuat keheranan oleh tingkah pria paruh baya itu, memancing saat malam hari memangnya apa yang dia pancing ? pencuri 'kah ? dan lagi dari auranya dia bukan manusia dan lagi terasa sangat kuat tetapi hangat.

" Oji – san apa yang kau lakukan malam – malam begini ? " Naruto bertanya kepada pria paruh baya tadi.

" Tidak 'kah kau bisa melihatnya anak muda ? " Pria tadi membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Sementara Naruto dia hanya dapat menepak jidatnya sendiri. Setelah itu dia turun dan duduk disamping pria paruh baya tadi.

" Maksudku kenapa kau memancing saat malam bukan siang hari tadi ? " Naruto kembali bertanya. Rupanya kali ini adalah sesi tanya – menanya tanpa ada jawaban.

" Aku sudah memancing dari tadi pagi tetapi belum mendapat satupun ikan, apakah kau tahu alasannya anak muda ? " pria paruh baya tadi kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

" Entahlah mungkin itu karena amal dan perbuatan, dan juga kita belum berkenalan satu sama lain. " Naruto sekarang membicarakan sesuatu yang biasa namun sering terlupa yaitu perkenalan.

" Ah, maaf ya, namaku Azazel dan kau siapa anak muda ? " Azazel memperkenalkan namanya dan bertanya nama lawan bicaranya.

" Namaku Naruto Azazel – jisan. " setelah Naruto menyebutkan namanya belum ada yang membuka obrolan kembali sampai beberapa menit. Menatap anak muda disampingnya Azazel baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

" Naruto, nampaknya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan ? " Azazel bertanya kepada Naruto. Dari wajah Naruto, Azazel dapat melihat bahwa teman bicaranya ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Jujur, aku memang memikirkan beberapa hal yang membuatku pusing, tetapi aku rasa itu tidak layak dibicarakan. " Naruto membalas pertanyaan Azazel dengan lesu, dia sedang mengalami beberapa masalah sekarang ini.

" Tidak masalah jika tidak ingin menceritakannya, dan bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal lagi ? " Azazel bertanya lagi, sepertinya makhluk satu ini tidak pernah memiliki rasa bosan dalam bertanya.

" Silahkan. "

" Apakah kau bukan manusia ? " Naruto menoleh dan memandang Azazel, tak berapa lama kemudian dia tersenyum.

" Kurasa kau juga sama saja denganku, tapi kau termasuk dalam ras apa Azazel – jisan ? " Naruto bertanya dengan penasaran kepada Azazel, dia penasaran karena aura Azazel tidak sama dengannya.

" Aku adalah malaikat jatuh dan sekaligus pemimpin mereka. " Azazel sedikit menyelipkan nada bangga dan sombong kedalam omongannya.

" Pemimpin malaikat jatuh ? jadi kau yang terkuat diantara mereka ya ? " Naruto bertanya lagi kepada Azazel.

" Bisa iya, dan bisa tidak. Jika aku adalah yang terkuat diantara mereka kenapa masih ada yang membangkang ? jika aku tidak kuat kenapa mereka menjadikan aku pemimpin ? " Azazel sedikit memperumit penjelasannya.

" Oji – san, menjadi pemimpin itu bukan karena kau kuat, tetapi karena kau diakuilah dirimu bisa menjadi pemimpin, mungkin beberapa anak buahmu membangkang karena sebenarnya mereka ingin diakui olehmu. Tetapi jalan yang mereka tempuh itu salah. " Naruto mengakhiri sebuah penjelasan tentang kepemimpinan.

Azazel hanya dapat tertegun mendengar ucapan pemuda didekatnya ini. Sekarang ini jarang sekali yang memiliki pemikiran seperti Naruto. Entah hanya firasat Azazel atau memang akan menjadi kenyataan suatu saat nanti bahwa Naruto akan menjadi seorang pemimpin yang akan diakui oleh semua ras.

" Hahaha… aku kagum denganmu Naruto, diusiamu yang sekarang kau bisa berfikir seperti itu. " Azazel berbicara dengan sesekali tertawa renyah.

" Oh iya Azazel – jisan, maukah kau melatihku ? "

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Baiklah semuanya, kita akan berlatih di villa milik keluarga Gremory. Kita harus berlatih sekeras mungkin. " Rias nampaknya sedang bersemangat untuk berlatih. Walaupun dia tahu Menma itu adalah seseorang yang sangat kuat dengan peeragenya yang unik, dia tidak akan menyerah untuk berlatih.

" Tetapi Buchou, bagaimana dengan Naruto – kun ? " Akeno menanyakan hal yang lansung membuat Rias lesu. Rias memang sedang memikirkan orang yang namanya disebutkan oleh Akeno tadi. Tadi Naruto sepertinya juga tidak masuk sekolah.

" Ups, pertanyaanku salah ya ? maaf ya Rias. " Akeno dengan sebuah senyuman meminta maaf kepada Rias.

" Tak apa, kita sekarang hanya harus fokus dengan latihan. " Setelah apa yang diucapkan Rias semuanya mengangguk. Mereka juga tersenyum. Setelah itu mereka pergi dengan lingkaran sihir merah khas keluarga Gremory.

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Ne, Kazuto apa kau ingin dikalahkan oleh Knight Gremory ? " Seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak –acakan yaitu Mema bertanya kepada pemuda yang memiliki rambut senada dengannya namun lebih rapi

" Ha ?! Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan kalah dengan knightnya itu. " Pemuda yang bernama Kazuto tadi membalas ucapan Menma.

" Bagus jadi latihanlah lebih keras lagi! " Menma memerintahkan kepada Knightnya itu. Bukan apa – apa dia juga yakin Knightnya itu akan menang hanya saja ia ingin menambah semangat berlatih milik Keluarganya ini. Setelah itu Menma berjalan Menuju seorang laki – laki berambut perak.

" Hei, mau lihat sesuatu yang baru ? " Menma bertanya kepada laki – laki berambut perak tadi.

" Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan Menma ? " Laki – laki tadi nampaknya sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan ditujukan oleh Menma.

" Ini dia… **Golden Fire : Fire Wings.** " Laki – laki berambut perak tadi nampak kaget melihat apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Menma. Tiga pasang sayap yang diselimuti oleh api emas.

" Bukan hanya ini, ada jurus yang sedikit ku modifikasi… **Demonic : Rasenringgu** " Setelah pemuda tadi mengeluarkan jurus yang dimilikinya, laki – laki berambut perak tadi semakin terperangah. Ia melihat sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam dan memiliki bunyi yang memekakan telinga.

" Aku tunjuk'kan seberapa besar efeknya. "

 **Blaar…**

Setelah bola tadi dihantamkan ketanah, tanah yang semulanya dipijaki dua orang tadi menjadi cekungan yang lumayan dalam. Laki – laki tadi kaget kembali akan buah karya milik Kingnya. Memang tidak salah dia masuk kedalam jajaran High Class Devil.

" Makin hari kau bertambah hebat saja Menma, Aku yakin jika kau yang akan memenangkan Rating Game. " Laki – laki berambut perak tadi berseru dengan bangganya.

" Terima kasih, dan aku pastikan dia akan kuhabisi. " Menma dengan yakinnya berucap, setelh ucapan itu keluarlah sebuah seringai keji diwajahnya.

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kunci utama dalam sihir adalh imajinasimu, jadi kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi dan bayangkan sesuatu yang ingin kau ciptakan, aku akan memberimu sebuh contoh. " Seorang pria paruh baya yaitu Azazel sedang menerangkan tentang sihir kepada murid barunya.

Mula – mula Azazel meletakan botol air mineral diatas meja dan kemudian dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya kebotol tersebut. Awalnya botolnya mulai pecah kemudian airnya keluar dari dalam setelah itu air yang keluar menjadi beku seketika.

" Kau juga bisa membuat sihirmu menjadi benda padat. " Setelah itu ditangan Azazel munnculah sebuah tombak. Murid Azazel yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

" Baiklah Naruto, kau bisa mencobanya. Dan mungkin kau bisa menemukan sesutatu yang menarik dari sihir. " Azazel tersenyum misterius saat mengatakan hal tersebut, setelah itu Azazel pergi.

" Baiklah aku harus bersungguh – sungguh untuk bisa menguasai sihir! " Naruto dengan optimis mengatakan hal tersebut, kemudian dia menutup matanya membayangkan sesuatu yang akan dia bentuk. Munculah pedang sahabat baiknya dipikiran Naruto. Mulai mengangkat tangannya secara perlahan dan memfokuskan energy di tangannya.

Partikel – partikel biru mulai berkumpul disekitar tangannya, hanya perlu sedikit lagi untuk membentuknya, Ayo Naruto! Ini demi seseorang yang mengisi hatimu sekarang ini. Rias. Entah mengapa tiba – tiba wajah Rias saat menikah dengan Menma nanti tergambar diwajahnya, konsentrasinya mulai buyar. Namun, sekuat tenaga ia mempertahankan bentuk yang akan ia buat.

 **Greep…**

Naruto membuka matanya ia dapat melihat sebuah pedang yang bentuknya tak beraturan, dibagian gagangnya terdapat warna merah dan berbentuk seperti helaian rambut.

" Arrghh… Sangat sulit berkonsentrasi disaat yang seperti ini. " Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia tak habis pikir semangatnya bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya. Setelah itu muncul sebuah ide dikepalanya.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. "**

Setelah itu munculah sepuluh Naruto yang sama persis dengannya. Yah, dengan cara seperti ini setidaknya akan bisa lebih mempersingkat waktu.

" Kalian masing – masing bentuklah senjata sebanyak mungkin dan usahakan itu semua berbeda – beda, ada yang mau bertanya ? " Naruto mengadakan sesi tanya jawab sekarang ini.

" Jika semisal kita semua kehabisan ide untuk membuat senjata dan hanya bisa membentuk pedang untuk diproyeksikan boleh'kah itu dilakukan ? " Bunshin satu bertanya kepada tuannya.

" Boleh saja, asalkan bentuknya berbeda. " Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dengan Shunsin entah akan menuju kemana.

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Boleh aku ikut duduk disini Azazel – jisan ? " Naruto rupanya sekarang berada ditempat Azazel yang sedang meminum teh. Dirinya kesini untuk memita Azazel melatihnya hal lain.

" Silahkan. Apakah kau sudah menyerah dengan sihir ? " Azazel bertanya kepada Naruto dengan senyum miring. Dia sudah mengira jika iblis reinkarnasi, apalagi baru pemula seperti yang didepannya ini akan sulit mempelajari sihir.

" Bukan. Aku sudah meninggalkan klonku disana, justru aku ingin kau melatihku dalam bidang lain. " Naruto menjelaskan sebab kedatangannya kemari. Dia ingin menguasai hal lain selain memproyeksikan sesuatu.

" Klon ? jadi kau bisa membelah dirimu ? dan latihan seperti apa yang kau inginkan ? " Azazel tentu saja terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja murid barunya katakan.

" Ya, aku bisa membelah diriku, latihan yang kumaksud adalah keuali, pengendalian elemen, memproyeksikan sihir, dan fisik. " Naruto kembali menjelaskan hal yang diinginkannya.

" Um, sebenarnya ada satu tapi aku tidak tahu latihan ini akan berhasil atau tidak. " Azazel berkata dengan sedikit ragu – ragu. Bukan tanpa alasan dia seperti itu, ia mengatakan hal tersebut karena latihan seyelah ini akan benar – benar diluar nalar ketiga fraksi akhirat.

" Tak apa, kita juga belum tahu hasilnya sebelum dicoba'kan dan latihan seperti apa itu Azazel – jisan ? " Naruto pada akhir kalimatnya mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Azazel.

" Memadatkan energi suci. "

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/B : Apa chap ini sudah mendingan ? Saya butuh komentar dan saran kalian. Mungkin cerita ini akan sedikit berbeda alurnya dengan yang asli. Oh ya, disini Asia direinkarnasikan sebelum Issei dan Naruto.**

 **Dan ada yang punya saran untuk peerage Menma yang lain ? boleh dari Anime lain juga kok. Dan maaf sepertinya TAOUN gak bisa up besok karena author masih sibuk buat nyiapin kemah disekolahan. sereta saya minta maaf atas penempatan Issei kemarin, dia itu tetap peerage Sona. terimaksih untuk yang sudah mengingatkan.**

 **Thank ' s for RnR**

 **See you again**


	3. Awal dari pertarungan yang menentukan!

**A Line Of Destiny**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **A Line Of Destiny** **Caesar Clown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Summary: Takdir dari sang ' Ramalan ' berubah. Dunia penuh kegilaan menunggunya. Kehidupan dengan alur yang rumit menghadangnya. Masalah demi masalah menantinya. Cinta pertama atau cinta baru yang akan ia pilih ? Benarkah ini takdir dari Tuhan ? Ataukah hanya cerita yang ditulis ulang oleh - Nya untuk sang ' Ramalan '**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X…**

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Ddraig " : Biju/Sacred Gear Talk**

' **Kurama ' : Biju/Sacred Gear Thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nampak perempuan berambut merah crimson sedang duduk termenung di taman yang ada dalam lingkup villa Gremory. Besok adalah hari dimana Rating Game akan dilaksanakan. Dia takut kalah dengan musuhnya nanti.

Didalam bayangannya terlihat ia sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin dan ada seorang pria berambut pirang sedang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum sendu terpahat di bibir laki – laki itu. Ya, bayangan laki – laki itu adalah Naruto.

Selama kelompok Gremory berlatih, Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Entah kemana dia pergi Rias juga tidak mengetahuinya. Mungkinkah dia sudah memilih untuk meninggalkan dirinya ? Sendirian di Kuoh. Yah, sendirian di Kuoh kalau dia bisa menang melawan Menma.

Huh, memikirkannya membut Rias pusing. Dia memilih untuk meninggalkan area taman dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan badan.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

Naruto kini sedang berlatih untuk Rating Game yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Kata Azazel Menma adalah Iblis tingkat atas yang memiliki kekuatan unik, yaitu api emas. Azazel juga berkata bahwa api emas hanya dua orang yang memilikinya yaitu Menma dan Iblis pendiri clan Phenex. Dan berkat api emas itulah nama Phenex bisa setinggi sekarang.

Naruto menambah kefokusannya terhadap hal yang akan ia lakukan. Karena latihan inilah tangan dan bahkan aggota tubuh lainnya terbakar. Azazel memang Malaikat Jatuh yang gila, tetapi dia berkali – kali terbakar itu juga karena kesalahannya yang ingin mengusainya dengan cepat dan dalam sekala yang besar.

Sekarang dia mulai membayangkan sesuatu yang berukuran kecil. Anak panah. Ya, anak panah dari cahaya tidak akan mulukainya terlalu serius. Perlahan – perlahan mulailah terbentuk anak panah dari energi cahaya.

 **SWINGG…**

Anak panah berwarna kuning yang hampir mendekati putih terbentuk. Walaupun terasa sedikit panas, Naruto tetap bertahan agar anak panah ini dapat sepenuhnya memiliki bentuk. Setelah beberapa deitik anak panah tersebut sudah benar – benar menjadi padat.

Naruto yang kurang puas dengan hasilnya masih berusaha membuat anak panah lagi. Kali ini anak panah bisa terbentuk dengan lebih cepat dari pada yang tadi. Dia masih berusaha lagi agar anak panah yang lain lebih cepat terbentuk. Mencoba berkali – kali dan akhirnya ia bisa membuat anak panah dengan kecepatan yang dia inginkan.

Sementara Azazel yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum karena melihat murid barunya dapat mengusai sesuatu yang hampir mustahil untuk iblis dengan tingkat kegagalan 99.99 %. Dia berfikir kenapa Naruto memintanya untuk melatih dirinya ? Azazel tahu Naruto itu kuat itulah yang menjadi pikirannya.

" Hei, Naruto kenapa kau ingin aku melatihmu ? sebutkan alasannya selain Gremory itu. " Azazel memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto menghentikan latihannya. Alasannya selain Rias tentu saja agar dia bisa menjadi lebih kuat.

" Agar aku lebih kuat ji – san. " Naruto membalas ucapan Azazel dan kemudian melanjutkan latihannya. Azazel sudah menduga jawaban ini dan ia juga sudah menyiapkan pertanyaan lain agar bisa mengetahui lebih rinci tentang anak muda yang sekarang menjadi muridnya itu.

" Naruto, aku tahu kau itu kuat. Kau memiliki sembilan makhluk yang unik dalam tubuhmu dan kekuatannya bahkan bisa melebihi Boosted Gear serta Divine Dividing, jadi apa kau ingin lebih jujur kepadaku ? " Mendengar pertanyaan Azazel yang berikutnya Naruto berdiri dan menghentikan latihannya.

" Aku akan menceritakan semuanya secara singkat dan kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengumbar hal yang aku ceritakan kepada makhluk lain. " Mendengar syarat yang diajukan Naruto, Azazel mengangguk.

" Aku berasal dari dimensi lain, aku terkirim kesini karena pingsan saat berada dicelah dimensi sebab aku kehabisan tenaga setelah melewati peperangan. Dan aku ingin berusaha dengan kekuatanku sendiri tapi mungkin saja aku akan membutuhkan bantuan mereka suatu saat nanti, ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan ? " Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan kepada Azazel.

" Hanya ada satu lagi, kenapa kau tidak dimusnahkan oleh Great Red saat dicelah dimensi ? " Azazel yang masih bingung dengan satu hal ini bertanya kepada Naruto lagi.

" Aku – pun juga tidak tahu karena saat di celah dimensi aku'kan pingsan, mungkin ini adalah anugrah dari – Nya. " Naruto tidak menyebut nama Tuhan karena itu adalah sebuah pantangan untuk Iblis sepertinya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto wajah Azazel tampak menegang. Karena dia menyadari satu hal yang tidak mungkin dari ucapan Naruto. Sesuatu yang sangat dirahasiakan oleh ketiga pemimpin fraksi. Dia sedang menimang – nimang sesuatu. Tapi dia merasa bahwa ini belum saatnya diberitahukan kepada Naruto. Ah, Azazel baru ingat akan sesuatu.

" Oi Naruto, Aku punya sesuatu untuk kau pakai. " Setelah itu Azazel memunculkan sebuah baju zirah berwarna merah dan corak hitam serta abu – abu dibagian dada ( **Jika bingung, itu adalah bajunya Roh Pahlawan EMIYA = Fate/Stay Night UBW ).**

" Ha? Baju siapa yang kau curi ji – san ? " Naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang dapat dikatakan polos sepolos – polosnya.

" KUSO GAKI! Aku itu pemimpin dari fraksi malaikat jatuh mana mungkin aku mencuri baju, dan ini adalah baju dari salah satu roh pahlawan yang sihirnya kau pelajari itu, tapi sayangnya dia sudah mati padahal dia bisa dikatakan teman baikku. " Azazel menjelaskan dengan wajah sendu diakhir kalimatnya.

" Oh, jadi kau mencuri ini dari jasat pahlawan itu. " Naruto entah mengapa seperti memeang memanas – manasi Azazel.

" Bilang sekali lagi aku pencuri, akan aku buat kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Gremory itu. Dan dia punya nama yaitu Emiya Shirou. " Azazel mengancam Naruto serta memberi tahu Naruto siapa nama pemilik zirah itu.

" Oh, Begitu ya. "

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

Sekarang sudah tiba saatnya Rating Game dimulai. Rating Game yang menentukan masa depan Rias Gremory. Tapi nampaknya Rias Gremory tidak bisa fokus kepada yang akan dihadapinya. Dalam pikirannya masih tergambar jelas seorang laki – laki berambut pirang, berkulit tan eksotis, memiliki tiga whiskers, dan memiliki iris sebiru lautan. Naruto.

 **[ Kedua Tim diharapkan bersiap – siap karena sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai ]**

Suara Grayfia terdengar dalam indra pendengaran Rias dan seluruh anggota peeragenya. Mereka semua seperti tidak memiliki semangat melakukan pertandingan ini mereka hanya bisa pasrah berhadapan dengan Menma dan para pelayannya.

Rias mengambil sebuah senjata yang memiliki cabang tiga pemberian Naruto. Dia mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah kunai dan saat Rias memerlukan bantuan tinggal salurkan energi kekunai itu. Rias hanya mencoba menyalurkan energi yang ia miliki pada kunai tadi namun tidak terjadi apa – apa.

 **[ Kedua Tim sekarang kalian akan dikirim ke arena Rating Game Bersiaplah ]**

Suara Grayfia kembali menggema dan kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dibawah anggota ORC. Dan disaat itu mereka yang ada dilingkaran sihir tersebut tersenyum. Rias bisa merasakan sebuah tepukan dipundaknya dan yang ia yakini dimiliki oleh Akeno.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **[ Masing – masing tim hanya diberi waktu lima menit untuk menyusun strategi dan waktunya dimulai dari sekarang. ]**

Suara Grayfia kembali terdengar. Tim Rias seperti masih di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib taka da yang berubah kecuali hanya satu.

" Hei, apa karena aku terlambat kalian jadi semurung itu ? "

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangan menuju sumber suara, wajah bahagia tergambar jelas diwajah masing – masing anggota tak terkecuali Rias dia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan air mata jika saja Naruto tidak mengusapnya duluan dengan ibu jari.

" Tidak. Kau tidak terlambat, malahan kau datang disaat yang tepat. " Rias menjawab sambil tersenyum haru.

" Nah, sekarang bolehkah aku bertanya apa strategi kalian untuk menang melawan Menma ? " Satu pertanyaan Naruto membuat semuanya terdiam. Mereka semua baru ingat jika mereka memerlukan sebuah strategi untuk menang melawan Menma.

" Sayangnya kami belum memiliki strategi Naruto – kun. "

" Aku sudah menduganya, bahwa kalian belum memepersiapkannya, maka dari itu aku sudah mempersiapkan strategi yang kiranya bisa membantu kita. " Naruto mulai menjelaskan strateginya secara lebih rinci.

" Aku yang akan membuka serangan, setelah aku membuka serangan kalian carilah lawan kalian masing – masing. Akeno dan koneko kalian lawanlah Queen Menma, Kiba kau lawan knight milik Menma. Rias – chan dan Asia lawanlah dua pion milik Menma dan jangan sampai salah satu dari mereka mengambil baju dalammu serta yang satu lagi mengambil bentuk hatimu. Menma beserta Bishopnya biar aku yang urus. Dan sisanya akan kita bahas jika kita sudah menyelesaikan tugas masing – masing. "

Naruto memberikan rancangan rencana kepada mereka dan tentu saja itu membuat mereka kagum. Yang mereka tahu Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan peerage Menma. Lantas atas dasar apa strategi ini dibuat.

" Naruto – kun seingatku kau belum pernah bertemu dengan peerage Menma lalu kenapa kau bisa menyusun strategi tanpa adanya informasi ? " Akeno bertanya kepada Naruto.

" Aku memang tidak pernah bertemu, tapi jika informasi aku punya semua tentang mereka dan hanya satu yang membuatku terkejut. " Naruto menjelaskan kepada Akeno. Sementara yang lain hanya mampu bertanya – tanya apa yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

" Apa yang membuatmu terkejut Naruto – senpai ? " Koneko bertanya kepada Naruto.

" Entah benar atau tiadak tapi… sudahlah kita bahas nanti saja sebentar lagi kitakan akan menghadapi Menma. " Naruto masih berfikir tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut sampai ia baru ingat sesuatu.

" Masing – masing dari kalian sudah membawa alat komunikasi'kan ? "

" Tenang Naruto – kun kami semua sudah membawa alat komunikasi dan ini satu untukmu. " Rias memberikan satu alat yang mereka gunakan untuk berkomunikasi. Setelah menerimanya Naruto memasangnya di telingga.

Tetapi semua peerage Rias agak khawatir tentang kemampuan Naruto. Mereka bisa membayangkan kemampuan yang berat sebelah antara Naruto dan Menma. Tapi, mereka juga belum pernah melihat keuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya jadi mereka berharap dugaan mereka salah tentang Naruto dan Menma.

" Rias - chan aku berjanji padamu, aku akan selalu melindungimu walaupun suatu saat kita dijalan yang berbeda dan juga aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dimiliki oleh siapapun selain aku. " Naruto memeluk dan membisikan itu ditelinga Rias agar yang lain tidak mendengarnya. Sementara Rias hanya mengangguk di dada Naruto.

 **[ Waktu habis, kedua tim boleh memulai serangannya. Rias – Ojousama dan peeragenya menempati ruang penelitian ilmu gaib, sementara Menma – sama menempati ruang kepala sekolah. Kerusakan jenis apapun yang diterima oleh pemaain akan dinetralkan atau dihilangkan setelah keluar dari arena ]**

Mendengar suara Grayfia Naruto langsung menuju atap zirahnya berkibar dengan indah. ' Menma dan peeragenya ada diruang kepala sekolah '. Naruto mengalirkan energi sihirnya menuju mata agar pandangannya lebih baik lagi. Kemudian Naruto memproyeksikan sebuah panah dengan cepat ( **Bentuk panahnya juga sama dengan milik roh pahlawan EMIYA )**. Dan juga ada pedang berbentuk spiral sebagai anak panahnya.

" **I am the bone of my sword. "**

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tadi, Angin menerbangkan debu – debu dan Narutolah sebagai pusatnya.

" **Caladbolg! "**

Naruto melesatkan anak panahnya yang bentuknya tak lazim itu. Tanah sekitar yang menjadi jalur panah tersebut mengalami kerusakan yang cukup besar. Sementara orang yang menonton Rating Game ini hanya kebingungan melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Bukan hanya penonton tapi Rias dan peeragenya juga bingung akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto yang pasti mereka ( Rias dan para peeragenya ) merasakan adanya kekuatan yang cukup besar dipadatkan di anak panah itu.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

Menma yang sudah selesai menyusun strategi dan hanya menunggu musuh menampakkan dirinya nampak santai serta tenang dia yakin tidak ada peerage Rias yang berani menyerangnya secara langsung. Sementara dengan peerage Menma mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan Menma sampai salah satu dari mereka merasakan adanya bahaya.

" Menma – sama dan semuanya cepat buatlah sihir perlindungan dengan seluruh tenaga yang kalian miliki! " Seorang peerage Menma yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu gelap panjang sampai menyentuh betisnya dan memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya namun agak lebih cerah.

" Memangnya ada apa Tohka ? " Seorang berambut hitam dengan pedang hitam yang bertengger manis dibelakang tubuhnya bertanya kepada wanita yang ternyata bernama Tohka tadi.

" Aku merasakan adanya bahaya yang lama – lama semakin mendekat kearah kita! " Semua orang yang disana membuat sihir pertahanan untuk diri mereka masing – masing. Mereka membuatnya dengan segenap tenaga mereka.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

" Baka. "

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu sebuah senyum miring bertengger manis di bibir milik Naruto. Mereka tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatan pedang yang katanya terbuat karena kegagalan meniru Hougu ( Harta Mulia ) dari seorang raja pahlawan. Raja dari segala raja. Gilgamesh.

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto membuat anak panah lagi tapi sekarang benar – benar anak panah dengan bentuk yang lazim. Tapi sekarang yang tidak lazim adalah unsur yang membentuk anak panah tersebut. Panah tersebut terbuat dari cahaya yang merupakan musuh alami Iblis. Semua mata yang memandang hal tersebut sungguh tidak bisa mempercayai pandangan mereka.

 **BLAAR…**

Terjadi sebuah ledakan besar kala anak panah yang berbentuk pedang tadi mengenai sasarannya. Semua mata kembali takjub. Mereka tak menyangka hanya sebuah pedang spiral tadi bisa menghasilkan ledakan seperti itu. Parahnya anak panah itu menghancurkan bangunan yang di dalamnya ada anggota peerage Menma.

Setelah asap bekas ledakan menghilang, nampaklah Menma beserta keluarganya dengan keadaan tubuh yang penuh dengan debu dan beberapa luka yang cukup seius dibeberapa bagian tubuh seperti tangan, kepala, jari – jari mereka.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu Naruto kembali melesatkan anak panahnya yang terbuat dari cahaya dari panahnya. Tim Menma yang masih meringis kesakitan tidak menyadari adanya bahaya tersebut mereka masih sibuk dengan air mata phoenix mereka masing – masing. Mereka masing – masing sedang meminum air itu yang isinya hanya beberapa tetes.

 **JLEB…**

 **JLEBB… JLEBB… JLEBB**

Salah satu bidak Menma yang sudah selesai meminum air mata phoenix harus rela dirinya terkena panah suci dari Naruto. Semua mata yang ada disana memandang terkejut dengan apa yang menancap ditubuh teman mereka. Panah cahaya yang berwarna kuning yang hampir menyerupai putih menancap di tubuh bidak Bishop milik Menma yang bahkan regenerasi – nya belum selesai walau sudah menggunakan air mata Phoenix.

" Ma – Maiya – san, bertahanlah! Bertahanlah! Kita baru mulai melaksanakan Rating Game ini belum lebih dari satu menit, masa kau sudah ingin meninggalkan kami ?! " Seorang pemuda berbadan kekar berkulit sawo matang dan memiliki pedang besar mencoba untuk menyemangati temannya tersebut.

" Mau bagaimana lagi Ohok…! Aku mengalami luka yang sangat fatal akibat anak panah Ohok…! tadi " Orang yang bernama Maiya tadi berbicara dengan lancar tapi dari mulutnya keluar darah kental yang cukup banyak.

" Kalian berjuanglah jangan sampai kalah " Setelah itu tubuh Maiya pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya. Namun teman – teman Menma bisa bernafas lega karena kerusakan itu akan dinetralkan setelah keluar dari arena Rating Game.

 **[ Bishop Menma – sama tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan ]**

Suara Grayfia membuat semua anggota Rias membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Apakah benar Naruto hanya mengkonsumsi dua bidak pawn dengan kekuatan yang seperti ini ? Rias sungguh beruntung bisa menjadikan Naruto sebagai salah satu keluarga – nya.

" Naruto – kun kenapa kau bisa membuat anak panah dari cahaya ? Kau 'kan Iblis " Rias bertanya dengan ekspresi yang menunjukan bahwa dia benar – benar terkejut. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Rias lalu dia tersenyum.

" Kau tahu awalnya ini terasa sangat panas tapi setelah berlatih untuk membuatnya secara berulang – ulang akhirnya aku bisa membuatnya. Namun ternyata masih sedikit terasa panas ditangan. Kau tahu pendahulumu dulunya juga bisa melakukan ini. " Naruto menjeaskan kepada Rias. Namun jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto sepertinya agak berbelok tujuan karena Rias bertanya kenapa dan ia menjawab dengan bagaimana.

" Maksudmu Lucifer ? "

" Um, siapa lagi pendahulumu yang bisa membuat sesuatu berunsurkan cahaya. Kupikir dia bisa karena awalnya adalah malaikat. "

" Dan kau ? "

" Aku awalnya adalah manusia, tapi dulu ada seorang manusia yang bisa membuat sesuatu dengan unsur cahaya. Aku berlajar dari dia. "

Rias kembali terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, selama dia hidup dia baru tahu jika ada manusia yang bisa membuat sesuatu berunsur cahaya.

" Baiklah, kita lebih baik fokus kepada mereka yang akan menjadi lawan kita karena aku yakin mereka adalah orang yang kuat. " Naruto memberikan sarannya kepada Timnya. Mereka kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya di area tempat musuhnya sekarang berada.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

Sementara itu dikursi yang diduduki oleh dua orang tamu VIP yaitu Kakak dari Lord Phenex dan Sirzech Lucifer nampak kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Mereka bahkan terkejut bahwa Naruto mengetahui fakta ada manusia yang bisa membuat sesuatu dengan unsur cahaya.

" Tak kusangka dia bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Emiya – kun dulu. " Sirzech mengatakan hal tersebut kepada orang yang berada disampingnya.

" Yah, aku juga terkejut tetapi rasa khawatirku lebih tinggi dari pada keterkejutanku. Aku takut dia melukai fisik bahkan mental Menma secara berlebihan, " Seorang pria berambut pirang yang menjadi ciri kahs klan Phenex mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

" Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan ? agar putramu bisa belajar dari suatu kekalahan ? "

" Ya, memang seperti itu. Masalahnya Menma… "

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, semuanya maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan dalam bagian pertarungan tadi. Tapi saya memang sengaja melakukan itu untuk menunjukan seberapa kuat Naruto itu dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Saya yakin kalian juga bisa menebak alur berikutnya yaitu Menma tahu bahwa Naruto adalah kakaknya, tapi pada saat itu saya akan membuat bagian tersebut secara berbeda.**

 **Kalian juga pasti sudah tahu siapa kakak dari Lord Phenex. Memang seharusnya dia yang menjadi Lord Phenex namun karena sebuah insiden posisi itu diberikan kepada adiknya. Dan juga menurut kalian apakah Naruto lebih baik bersama para biju atau membiarkan para biju hidup bebas ? serta apakah Naruto terlalu overpower jika seperti ini ?**

 **Berikan pendapat kalian masing – masing tentang fic ini apakah fic ini membosankan atau tidak bagi kalian dengan begitu saya akan lebih giat untuk mengembangkan segala alur yang sudah saya rancang.**

 **Dan tolong kasih saran untuk fic ini agar nati kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi dan membuat Reader sekalian merasa senang. Dan untuk chap dua kemarin maaf jika mengecewakan para reader karena kurang seru.**

 **REVIEW ANDA SANGAT MENENTUKAN MASA DEPAN FIC INI**

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for R. n. R**

 **See you next chap**


	4. Rating Game yang sebenarnya!

**A Line Of Destiny**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **A Line Of Destiny** **Caesar Clown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Summary: Takdir dari sang ' Ramalan ' berubah. Dunia penuh kegilaan menunggunya. Kehidupan dengan alur yang rumit menghadangnya. Masalah demi masalah menantinya. Cinta pertama atau cinta baru yang akan ia pilih ? Benarkah ini takdir dari Tuhan ? Ataukah hanya cerita yang ditulis ulang oleh - Nya untuk sang ' Ramalan '**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X…**

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Ddraig " : Biju/Sacred Gear Talk**

' **Kurama ' : Biju/Sacred Gear Thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali kepertarungan. Menma sekarang sedang memikirkan ulang bagaimana caranya untuk menahan semua bidak milik Gremory. Otaknya bekerja dengan sangat keras. Mungkin mereka sekarang harus berpencar untuk menghadang mereka satu lawan satu. Karena dia tahu jika hanya satu lawan satu mereka pastinya bisa menang.

 **SWUSHH…**

Kabut tebal menyelimuti seluruh area Rating Game yang membuat para penonton tak bisa melihat apapun selain bayang – bayang hitam itupun juga masih samar – samar. Pandangan iblis mereka seperti tidak bisa menembus apa yang ada didalam kabut tersebut.

Sementara Menma yang sedang kebingungan hanya dapat berteriak menginstruksikan para pelayannya untuk berpencar mencari titik dimana kabut ini menipis. Setelah semua pelayannya berpencar, Menma mulai memfokuskan segala indera yang ia miliki, namun ia hanya bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus disekitarnya.

Menma membuka matanya, dia baru sadar akan sesuatu. Hawa milik Naruto terbagi menjadi dua. Dan salah satu menuju titik dimana kedua para pawn – nya berada. Tapi yang satu hanya diam ditempat seperti dirinya.

' Dia sedang bermeditasi, mungkin untuk mengumpulkan energi lagi dan artinya dialah yang asli. '

Menma memunculkan sebuah senyum. Ditangannya api sudah menyala – nyala dan kabut disekitarnya mulai menipis. Menma memandang tangannya, ' Sial! Kenapa tidak dari tadi aku menggunakan api?! '. Menma merutuki kebodohannya, dia baru ingat jika kabut itu terbentuk dari air jadi jika terkena panas itu akan menguap dan hilang.

" **Golden Fire : Rain of Fire "**

Setelah Menma mengucapkan nama tekhniknya api emas mulai berjatuhan seperti hujan. Setelah itu kabut mulai menipis dan hilang. Hujan api emas tersebut berhenti dan dapat disaksikan oleh semua penonton bahwa tumbuhan dan pepohonan sekitar sudah hangus dan masih ada beberapa yang terbakar.

.

 **SCEAN BREAK**

 **.**

Kini Rias, Asia, dan bunshin milik Naruto menuju kearah dua pion milik Menma. Kabut disekitar mereka mulai menipis dan hilang. Naruto kemudian berhenti diikuti oleh kedua orang perempuan didekatnya. Mereka sudah dapat melihat bahwa dua peerage Menma sedang bersiaga.

Tapi salah satunya berjongkok dan memainkan tanah, dan dia seperti menyentil sesuatu. Naruto yang mengatahui itu menciptakan sebuah pedang dari ketiadaan dan memotong batu kecil yang tiba – tiba saja ada didepan wajahnya.

" Insting High – Class memang tidak bisa diremehkan, bukan begitu Akatsuki – san, Gai – san ? " Naruto tersenyum palsu saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Sementara dua Iblis disana hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan berbeda. Satu orang berbadan kekar berambut biru dongker dan memiliki badan yang kekar menatap mereka dengan sebuah senyum jenaka. Dan yang satu berambut pirang panjang punya perawakan yang tegap menatap datar mereka.

" Oh, kau tahu nama kami ? bukan'kah kau seharusnya juga memberitahukan namamu pada kami ? " Iblis berambut biru dongker tadi berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit bergurau. Sementara yang satu masih berfokus kepada mereka bertiga dan juga dia masih memasang posisi siaga, nampaknya orang ini adalah orang yang suka menganggap sesuatu secara serius.

" Ahahaha… Maaf aku lupa. Namaku Naruto dan dua orang disampingku ini adalah Rias Gremory dan Asia Argento. " Naruto mengusap kepala kedua perempuan disampinnya dan itu membuat keduanya memerah.

Namun tiba – tiba dua buah pedang menuju kearah Gai dan Akatsuki. Karena serangan tersebut terlalu mendadak Gai dan Akatsuki tidak bisa menghindari sepenuhnya serangan itu sehingga ada sedikit luka sayatan yang tertoreh ditubuh mereka dan juga beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh.

Tak sampai disitu saja ada beberapa bilah pedang lagi yang meluncur menuju arah Gai dan Akatsuki keduanya dengan lihai menghindar dan sesekali menangkisnya namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mereka agak kewalahan menghadapi pedang – pedang yang terus berdatangan menghampiri mereka.

" Seperti yang sudah kuduga darimu pahlawan nakal, kau tidak akan mudah dilukai. " Naruto bicara namun tidak mengurangi fokusnya dalam menciptakan banyak jenis senjata mulai dari pedang, tombak, anak panah, naginata dan masih banyak lagi. Rias juga membantu dengan beberapa bola Power Of Destruction miliknya untuk menyerang musuhnya, setidaknya dia ingin berguna bagi orang yang ada disebelahnya.

" Eh, dari mana kau tahu julukan itu ? " Akatsuki bertanya pada Naruto sambil menghindari senjata yang terus berdatangan. Setahunya hanya orang yang berasal dari dunia lain yang pernah ia datangi yang tahu julukan itu. Julukan yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar.

 **BLAAR…**

 **BLAAR…**

 **BLAAR…**

Ditempat, yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat pertarungan mereka, mereka dapat mendengar suara sambaran petir yang mereka yakini adalah milik sang pendeta petir, Himejima Akeno. Senjata mulai berhenti menyerang Akatsuki dan Gai keduanya nampak berkeringat karena menghindari serangan senjata tadi.

" Kau curang Naruto – san, menyerang secara mendadak saat kami belum siap, jadi apakah kau juga yang telah menembakan anak panah suci tadi ? " Akatsuki bertanya pada Naruto.

" Tidak ada yang namanya serangan dadakan dalam sebuah pertarungan, dan kau benar aku yang melakukannya tadi. " Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut dengan santai. Mendengar itu Akatsuki sudah membentuk pedang yang besarnya melebihi kubikiri bochou yang dimiliki oleh Zabusa. Pedang berwarna hitam besar dan memiliki beberapa corak merah disekitarnya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu juga langusung membentuk pedang yang sama dengan yang dibawa Akatsuki.

" Ah, begitu ya. Aku sekarang tahu bahwa kau bisa meniru senjata yang kau lihatkan dan sepertinya kemampuannya bisa menandingi yang aslinya bukan begitu ? " Akatasuki sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan musuh didepannya itu. Namun, Gai sepertinya tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan musuh didepannya sama sekali.

" Tepat sekali Hagure Yuusha. " Naruto mulai menatap serius orang yang ada didepannya itu. Menurut informasi yang ia baca senjata tersebut terbuat dari gelang hitam yang ada di tangan Akatsuki. Tak ingin membuang waktu Akatsuki langsung menerjang maju untuk beradu kekuatan dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menangkis dengan pedang yang sama seperti milik Akatsuki. Sementara Rias mulai menembakkan Power Of Destruction – nya kearah Gai, Gai yang melihat itu – pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia mulai menghindar kesamping kanan dan kirinya.

Tangan Gai mulai bercahaya, yang menandakan dia akan mengeluarkan tekhniknya. Rias dan Asia yang belum tahu tentang tekhnik itu – pun memasang posisi bersiaga. Cahaya biru dengan cepat meluncur kearah Rias dan Asia, sementara Rias dan Asia hanya dapat membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. Namun Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

" Kemampuan Void Genom – mu tidak akan berlaku walaupun itu dikatakan sebagai salah satu kemampuan dari tiga raja Tsutsugami Gai. Aku sudah memasang segel pembatalan secara mutlak pada mereka berdua. " Cahaya seperti laser yang menuju Rias dan Asia berhenti saat sudah sampai didepan mereka berdua dan akhirnya menghilang atau lebih tepatnya kembali lagi menuju Gai.

" Pembatalan mutlak ? Kapan kau memasangnya ?! " Gai berseru sedikit kuat, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan membiarkan Gai mencari jawabannya sendiri. Gai masih terfokus kepada pemikirannya. ' Apa ada segel semacam itu ? Jika ada Kapan?! Kapan segel itu dipasang?! Segel itu kemungkinan hanya bisa aktif jika… sialan aku tertipu! '

Setelah Gai tahu kapan Naruto memasang segel pembatalan mutlak tersebut dia akhirnya kembali fokus kepada pertarungan yang ada didepannya. Tanpa disangkanya bola – bola Power of Destruction sudh mengarah kepadanya. Dia hanya mampu menghindar kekanan dan kekiri karena tidak ada sesuatu yang ada disini bisa menandingi Power of Destruction.

Sementara Naruto hanya menikmati saja acara bermain pedangnya. Menurutnya pengguna pedang terbaik adalah salah satu dari sahabatnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Akatsuki nampak ngos – ngosan beradu pedang dengan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan dia seperti sedang membisikan sesuatu.

" Kau bilang sesuatu Naruto – san ? "

" Ya, aku bilang awas tangan kananmu. "

 **SREET…**

 **PYARR…**

Salah satu gelangnya putus dan membuat pedang besar Akatsuki pecah. Akatsuki membulakan matanya bagaiman Iblis didepannya ini tahu bahwa yang menyusun pedangnya adalah gelang yang ada ditangannya.

" Bagaiman kau tahu ? " Akatsuki bertanya kepada Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya membaca. Setelah pedangnya hancur Ia mundur dan mendekati rekannya yang sepertinya juga kewalahan untuk menghindari serangan milik Rias.

" Bagaimana ini ? " Akatsuki bertanya pada Gai.

" Saat ini yang dapat kita kalahkan hanyalah Bishopnya yang bernama Asia tadi. Karena untuk Iblis yang benama Naruto tadi aku tidak bisa menjamin kemenangan kita jika melawan dia, sedangkan kemampuan Kingnya aku meragukan jika kita nanti bisa menang karena pionnya saja sudah sehebat itu apalagi Kingnya. "

" Jadi setidaknya kita harus bisa mengalahkan bishopnya. Jika kau mau kita gunakan rencanaku. " Mereka terus berbincang sampai akhirnya mengangguk disaat yang bersamaan. Akatsuki maju ingin menyerang Rias namun berhasil dihentikan oleh Naruto yang sudah ada didepannya.

Namun tak sampai disitu Akatsuki memukul Naruto dengan tangan kosong, Naruto yang melihat itu menjadikan pedangnya sebagai tameng. Tapi tak disangkanya pedangnya retak dan kemudian hancur. Akatsuki yang melihat itu berganti menggunakan kakinya sebagi senjata yang diarahkan menuju kepalanya. Naruto menahan tendangan kaki milik Akatsuki yang cukup kuat itu. Setelah Naruto merasakan seseuatu yang menuju kearahnya dia memiringkan kepalanya dan Power of Destruction menghantam tubuh Akatsuki sehingga ia terseret beberapa meter dan menimbulkan debu yang berterbangan menutupi padangan Naruto dan Rias.

 **[ Bishop milik Rias – Oujousama tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan. ]**

 **[ Pawn milik Menma – sama tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan. ]**

Naruto dan Rias menampakkan ekspresi keterkejutannya kala melihat Asia sudah tertelan cahaya putih yang membawanya keluar arena. ' Cih, aku lupa dengan keberadaannya. ' Naruto mulai memfokuskan pandangannya kembali kearah Gai begitu juga dengan Rias.

" Tsutsugami Gai Iblis reinkarnasi yang memiliki salah satu kemampuan dari tiga raja akibat dari Void Genom. Riwayatnya berakhir saat dikalahkan oleh Ouma Shu, dulu dalam hidupnya hanya bertujuan untuk memeluk seorang wanita. "

Gai yang mendengar semua itu membulatkan matanya. Informasi yang sangat rahasia yang hanya segelintir orang yang tahu dapat diketahu oleh Naruto. Gai mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar hal itu.

" Darimana kau bisa tahu tentang itu ? " Gai berkata dengan nada dingin namun sarat akan kemarahan. Jika orang didepannya itu tahu tentang riwayatnya berarti dia juga tahu tentang siapa wanita yang ingin sekali ia peluk namun sayangnya tidak bisa dialakukan.

" Tak hanya itu wanita yang bernama Ouma Mana justru mencintai sang adik yang bernama Ouma Shu, kau merasakan sakit bukan jika orang yang menjadi tujuanmu hidup malah meninggalkanmu. " Naruto masih memanas manasi Gai.

" Diam kau keparat! " Gai yang emmosinya sudah takk terbendung lagi akhirnya menerjang maju menuju Naruto dan Rias. Sementara Naruto yang melihat itu dia masih bersantai – santai saja. Gai memukul Naruto dengan membabi buta karena sedang marah.

Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya karena pukulan Gai sebenarnya tak terarah atau bisa dibilang terkesan asal – asalan. Amarah Gai yang menyebabkan itu semua. Saat Gai mengarahkan pukulannya menuju Naruto, dengan mudah Naruto menangkapnya. Setelah itu Naruto menciptakan dua buah pedang yang melayang dibelakang Gai, kemudian pedang tersebut meluncur dengan cepat kearah jantung dan hati Gai.

 **OHOOKK…**

Gai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Gai mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan kemudian ambruk ditelan cahaya.

 **[ Pawn milik Menma – sama tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan ]**

.

 **SCEAN BREAK**

 **.**

Kini terlihat Akeno dan Koneko yang sedang kelelahan melawan Queen milik Menma. Namun, sepertinya yang mereka lawan tidak menunjukan ciri – ciri bahwa dia kelelahan bahkan tak ada keringat di tubuhnya, bahkan dia masih terbang dengan indahnya. Namanya adalah Tohka Yatogami, yah walaupun itu bukan nama yang sebenarnya dan hanya pemberian dari seseorang.

" Jadi, inikah kemampuan dari seorang pendeta petir ? benar – benar menyedihkan. Kukira kau bidak terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Gremory dan ternyata perkiraanku salah. " Tohka sepertinya sedang mencoba memanas – manasi Akeno dan Koneko. Sementara Akeno dia hanya dapat mendecih kesal karena apa yang dikatakan Tohka memang benar.

Sementara Koneko mereka hanya diam. Sebenarnya dia tidak bisa terima kalau Senpai – nya itu diejek namun mau bagaimana lagi ? Dia juga tidak bisa menyumpal mulut yang dimiliki Tohka karena kekuatan mereka sudah ada ditingkatan yang berbeda.

" Memang apa yang kau katakan itu benar, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah karena ini demi nasib King – ku! " Akeno berseru agak keras dan setelah itu maju menyerang Tohka dengan kekutan yang ia miliki yaitu petir. Melihat itu Tohka dengan lihai menghindarinya.

Akeno terus melancarkan serangan dengan sihir petir yang ia miliki sehingga membuat Tohka sedikit kewalahan menghindarinya, dan akhirnya Tohka turun menapakkan kakinya ditanah. Melihat itu Koneko langsung saja berlari dengan segala kecepatan yang ia miliki menuju kearah Tohka.

Sementara Tohka yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan petir Akeno – pun tidak menyadari bahwa Koneko sekarang hanya berjarak lima meter disamping kanannya, dan setelah jarak Koneko dan Tohka semakin menipis Akeno menghentikan serangannya. Tohka yang melihat itu – pun nampak kebingungan, namun kebingungannya langsung terjawab ketika sebuah pukulan mengenai pipinya sehingga dia terpental sekitar belasan meter dai tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Debu menutupi keberadaan Tohka. Akeno dan Koneko masih memasang posisi siaga karena mereka tahu bahwa Tohka tidak akan kalah hanya dengan sekali pukul. Yah, walaupun itu dilakukan oleh bidak Rook.

" Cih, kalian benar – benar keras kepala! "

Tohka menghentakan kakinya ke tanah. Setelah itu tanah mulai retak dan mengeluarkan sebuah singgasana batu yang di tempat tersebut tertancap sebuah pedang yang lumayan besar. Tohka dengan segera mengambilnya.

" **Sandalphon "**

Setelah mengucapkan kata – kata tersebut Tohka menghancurkan singgasana tadi. Pecahan singgasana tadi nampak menyatu dengan pedang yang dimiliki Tohka. Pedang Tohka sekarang lebih besar dan panjang begitu juga kekuatan pedang tersebut.

" **Halvanhelev! "**

Pedang Tohka mulai memunculkan petir hitam. Setelah itu dia menebaskannya secara horizontal kearah Akeno dan Koneko. Setelah pedang tersebut ditebaskan keluarlah sebuah gelombang bertekanan tinggi berwarna ungu dan memotong apapun yang dilewatinya.

Akeno dan Koneko yang melihat hal tersebut tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena gelombang tersebut terlalu cepat dan akhirnya mereka terkena serangan tadi. Untung saja mereka tidak terbelah. Tapi mereka mengalami luka parah yang menyebabkan mereka dikeluarkan dari arena Rating Game.

 **[ Queen dan Rook milik Rias – Oujousama tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan. ]**

Setelah mendengar suara Grayfia Tohka langsung menghilangkan pedang – nya dan pergi dari situ untuk menuju ketempat dimana King – nya berada.

.

 **SCEAN BREAK**

 **.**

Sekarang Knight dari Rias Gremory yaitu Kiba Yuuto nampak kelelahan menghadapi musuhnya yang sama – sama pengguna pedang. Tak beda jauh dengan Kiba Knight Menma yang memiliki rambut hitam yang sedikit tidak beraturan di bagian poni juga nampak kelelahan. Namanya Kirigaya Kazuto.

" Kau hebat Kiba – san " Kazuto nampak tersenyum senang saat mengatakan hal itu.

" Kau – pun juga sama Kirigaya – kun " Kiba juga mengatakan haltersebut dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Kazuto.

Mereka kembali memfokuskan diri untuk menyerang satu sama lain. Keduanya melesat disaat yang bersamaan. Mereka menebaskan pedangnya secara diagonal, dan akhirnya pedang mereka bertemu dan menimbulkan suara gesekan dari besi.

 **TRANKK…**

Keduanya seperti tidak mau mengalah dan masih terus saing dorong. Mereka berdua akhirnya terpaksa melompat mundur karena memang tidak ada gunanya saling mendorong seperti itu. Kemudian Kazuto maju menerjang Kiba dengan pedang hitam miliknya. Dia terus memainkan pedangnya untuk melukai Kiba yang hanya bisa menahan serangan dari Kazuto.

Serangan Kazuto seperti tidak memberikan celah kepada Kiba untuk balik menyerang. Tebasan milik Kazuto sangat kuat namun juga terarah. Sementara Kiba masih menghindar dan mencari ruang agar dia bisa menyerang.

Saat Kazuto mengangkat pedangnya keatas dan hendak menebas Kiba secara vertical disitulah celah yang sangat lebar terbuka. Kiba yang menyadari itu langsung menggunakannya untuk balik meyerang Kazuto dengan menghunuskan pedangnya kearah perut musuhnya itu.

Kazuto yang menyadari itu langsung melompat mundur dan membatalkan serangannya. Keduanya kembali mengatur nafas mereka. Saling menatap satu sama lain untu memprediksi serangan yang akan dilancarkan masing – masing musuhnya. Dan akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa mereka hanya akan bertaruh pada satu serangan ini.

Keduannya berlari secar bersamaan. Menggenggam pedang mereka kuat – kuat. Dan akhirnya mereka siap menebas satu sama lain.

 **JRASSHH…**

Keduanya berdiri saling membelakangi walaupun tidak terlalu jauh. Keduanya sama – sama tersenyum. Entah itu karena berhasil atau sesuatu yang lain.

" Bertambahlah kuat Kiba – san, suatu saat kita akan bertarung seperti ini lagi. Tapi jangan sampai hasilnya seperti ini. " Kazuto mulai berbicara kepada Kiba.

Sementara Kiba hanya dapat meringis kesakitan menahan luka yang ada didadanya. Namun akhirnya dia tersenyum kembali setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kazuto.

" Aku harap juga begitu. Aku akan bertambah kuat dan mengalahkanmu suatu saat nanti. " Kiba membalas ucapan Kazuto. Setelah itu darah semakin cepet keluar dari bagian dadanya, dan akhirnya…

 **BRUUK…**

 **SWINGG…**

 **[ Knight dari Rias – Oujousama tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan. ]**

 **[ Knight dari Menma – sama tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan. ]**

Suara Grayfia menggema di Arena pertarungan Rating Game setelah kedua Knight dari kedua belah pihak sama – sama jatuh karena mengalami luka tebasan yang disebabkan oleh masing – masing musuhnya.

.

 **SCEAN BREAK**

 **.**

' Kena kau! Bakso ikan sialan! ' Menma membatin dengan yakinnya. Menma menyerang Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam ditempat dari belakang. Senyum kemenangan terpatri jelas diwajah miliknya. Tapi dia tidak sadar akan satu hal.

" **I have created over a thousand blades "**

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Hai, semuanya saya balik lagi nih, maaf ya Up – nya kelamaan. Oh ya dari review yang kemarin saya sudah mengerti beberapa hal.**

 **Kebanyakan minta dilanjut = tenang sebisa mungkin akan saya lanjutkan.**

 **Tentang kekuatan Naruto**

 **Soal yang kedua Author masih merencanakan beberapa kekuatan yang cocok untuk Naruto. Dan mungkin kekuatannya berasal dari Anime lain atau juga mungkin karangan saya sendiri.**

 **Dan saya cukup senang respon untuk Chap 3 kemarin, tidak seperti chap 2 yang dulu, reviewnya lebih sedikit dari chap 1 dan 3.**

 **Dan untuk semuanya jangan sungkan untuk berkomentar di kolom review karena itu bisa menjadi sarana saya untuk mengerti kekurangan dari cerita yang saya buat. Mungkin dalam segi penyampaian, penulisan, dan penempatan tokoh.**

 **Sekali lagi untuk para reader jangan sungkan untuk memberi review.**

 **Karena review kalian sangat berguna untuk kemajuan fic ini.**

 **Mungkin cukup itu dulu sekian dan terimakasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank's for R. n. R**

 **See You Next Chap**

 **Good Bye.**


	5. Akhir dari pertarungan

**A Line Of Destiny**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **A Line Of Destiny** **Caesar Clown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENTING HARAP DIBACA!**

 **Ehem, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf kepada salah satu reader yang mungkin tidak akan baca fic ini lagi. Saya ingin menjelaskan kepada anda bahwa saya membutuhkan review demi kemajuan fic ini. Jika saja dalam satu chap yang saya buat itu reviewnya sedikit berarti chap itu kurang bisa dinikmati oleh pembaca dan itu berarti saya harus memperbaik tulisan saya supaya tidak membuat reader bosan membaca.**

 **Dan saya tekankanpada anda bahwa saya tidak membuat cerita berdasar review. Dan walaupun review dalam sebuah chap dalam cerita saya sedikit saya tetap akan melanjutkan Fic itu. Menurut saya kenikmatan para pembaca adalah yang utama dan dengan review setidaknya saya bisa sedikit mengerti apa yang diinginkan pembaca. Jika saran pembaca bisa digunakan dan tidak beda jauh dari alur yang saya rencanakan maka kemungkinan saya akan memakai saran itu.**

 **Sebenarnya ini yang membuat saya down T_T**

 **Oh ya, apakah saya harus mengadakan sesi balas review di chap selanjutnya ? mohon sarannya para reader.**

 **Satu lagi jika nanti ada beberapa typo saya mohon maaf.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Summary: Takdir dari sang ' Ramalan ' berubah. Dunia penuh kegilaan menunggunya. Kehidupan dengan alur yang rumit menghadangnya. Masalah demi masalah menantinya. Cinta pertama atau cinta baru yang akan ia pilih ? Benarkah ini takdir dari Tuhan ? Ataukah hanya cerita yang ditulis ulang oleh - Nya untuk sang ' Ramalan '**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X…**

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Ddraig " : Biju/Sacred Gear Talk**

' **Kurama ' : Biju/Sacred Gear Thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' Kena kau! Bakso ikan sialan! ' Menma membatin dengan yakinnya. Menma menyerang Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam ditempat dari belakang. Senyum kemenangan terpatri jelas diwajah miliknya. Tapi dia tidak sadar akan satu hal.

" **I have created thousand of Sword "**

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POFF…**

Bebarengan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sosok dibelakang Menma, Iblis yang dikiranya Naruto menghilang dan menjadi kepulan asap setelah itu banyak pedang yang menuju kearah Menma. Menma yang mengetahui hal itu mata – nya terbelalak tak percaya. Analisanya salah dan sekarang banyak pedang yang menuju kearahnya. Sepertinya Menma akan mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

 **TRANKK…**

 **TRANKK…**

 **TRANKK…**

Bidak Menma yang masih tersisa yaitu Queen – nya, menangkis segala pedang yang terarah menuju Menma. Sementara Menma dapat bernafas lega karena jika tidak ada Queennya mungkin dia sudah tamat sekarang ini.

" Arigatou, Tohka – chan. "

Menma mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada sang Queen dalam jajaran para peeragenya. Setelah itu Menma menghadap kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto dan Rias yang ada disana. Menma nampak mengeram marah melihat itu. Dia tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa ditipu dengan klon milk Naruto.

" Cih, apa kau hanya bisa berlindung dibalik tipuanmu itu bakso ikan sialan ?! " Menma mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada marah kepada Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas, kenapa Menma tidak mengartikan namanya dengan benar.

" Tidak ada yang namanya tipuan dalam sebuah pertarungan yang ada hanya kau kurang waspada. Dan setidaknya artikan namaku dengan benar, bakso ikan itu Narutomaki dan aku hanya Naruto yang artinya adalah badai. "

Naruto mulai menjelaskan arti namanya. Oh, ayolah siapa yang tahan jika namanya diejek terus oleh seseorang. Dia tidak setuju dengan ungkapan ' Apalah arti sebuah nama ' karena baginya nama adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Nama adalah identitasnya, dan nama adalah peninggalan orang tua yang hanya ada satu – satunya.

" Persetan, dengan namamu lagi pula kenapa aku harus menuruti omonganmu ? " Menma kembali berucap kepada Naruto.

" Begitu ya, Rias bisakah kau urus Queen – nya, akanku tunjukan pada tuan muda Phenex kenapa dia harus menuruti omonganku. " Rias hanya menatap bingung pada Naruto, diakan disini posisinya sebagai King tapi kenapa pawn memberikannya perintah. Tapi ya sudahlah, Rias hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah Naruto.

" Dan jika boleh aku menyarankan kau juga bentuklah sebuah pedang dari Power of Destruction milikmu. " Naruto memberi saran kepada Rias untuk menghadapi Queen dari Menma.

" Caranya ? "

" Fokus dan bayangkan Power of Destruction berkumpul menjadi sebuah pedang. " Setelah itu Naruto dan Menma langsung melesat secara bersamaan untuk mengadu tinju milik mereka.

WUUSH…

Angin tercipta saat kedua pukulan tadi saling bertemu. Mereka berdua kemudian mundur. Menma sudah bersiap terbang dengan tiga pasang sayap yang ia miliki. Sementara Naruto dia merangkai handseal untuk menggunkan ninjutsu.

" **Futon : Kaze no Tsubasa "**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya, dibelakang Naruto munculah sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari angin. Keduanya kemudian terbang untuk mengadu kekuatan diudara. Menma adalah yang pertama mengambil langkah.

" **Golden Fire : Fire Spirit Bomb "**

Setelah itu sebuah bola api emas dengan ukuran dua kali dari Oodama Rasenggan menluncur kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja membuat sihir perlindungan. Pertahanan terkuat yang ia miliki jika terbuat dari sihir. Mula – mula perisainya nampak seperti bunga tapi kemudian sihir tersebut menjadi sebuah lingkaran yang melindunginya dari serangan musuhnya dari depan.

" **Rho Ais "**

BLAAR…

Bola dari api emas tadi kemudian meledak sesaat setelah bertabrakan dengan pertahanan milik Naruto. Ledakan tadi sepertinya sudah bisa menghancurkan pertahanan Naruto, yah itu menurut Menma. Tapi diluar dugaannya, perisai tadi hanya retak sedikit. Setelah Naruto menghilangkan perisainya ia merangkai handseal dengan cepat.

" **Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu "**

Setelaha mengucapkan nama jutsunya Naruto menembakan bola api kearah langit.

KRIK… KRIK…

KRIK… KRIK…

Bahkan Tohka dan Rias sempat berhenti bertarung setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Iblis selain Naruto yang ada diarena hanya dapat ber sweatdroop ria.

" Hei, siapa yang kau serang ? " Menma yang ada didepan Naruto – pun betanya dengan keadaan masih sweatdroop. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

" Sudah pasti kau Menma. **Kirin! "** Sesaat setelah Naruto mengucapkan nama jutsunya turunlah seekor naga yang terbuat dari petir berwarna biru. Menma entah sadar atau tidak menjatuhkan rahangnya. Jadi ini dampak dari serangan meleset tadi.

Naruto mengerakan tangannya menuju arah Menma. Naga yang seolah memiliki kesadaran itu mengikuti arah gerak tangan dari Naruto. Menma yang sadar jika sihir pertahanannya tidak akan kuat menahan serangan dari naga petir Naruto, akhirnya lebih memilih untuk membuat sebuah serangan yang ia harap bisa menandingi naga petir milik Naruto.

" **Golden Fire : Phoenix From the Hell "**

Setelah itu dengan cepat terbentuklah tornado api yang kemudian menghilang menampakkan burung Phoenix yang dilapisi oleh api dan memiliki ukuran yang sama besar dengan Kirin milik Naruto. Kedua makhluk raksasa tadi akhirnya saling bertubrukan, tapi kedua makhluk tersubut nampaknya tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Akhirnya mereka terus beradu kekuatan dan meledak secara bersamaan.

 **BLARRR…**

 **SWUSH…**

Angin dari ledakan tadi banyak merusak bangunan yang ada di arena Rating Game tadi. Naruto yang tidak mau Rias kenapa – napa segara menuju tempat sang King berada. Begitu pula Menma dia akan melindungi satu – satunya bidak yang masih tersisa dari jajaran peerage yang ia miliki. Setelah angin akibat ledakan berhenti Menma dan Naruto saling tatap.

" Kau kuat juga bambu hitam. " Naruto tersenyum saat mengatakan hal itu. Bukan senyum mengejek yang ia tunjukkan tapi sebuah senyum ketertarikan ( **Jangan salah artikan jadi Yaoi ( -_- ) ).**

" Kau juga, sudah lama aku tak merasakan pertarungan seperti ini Bakso ikan. " Menma juga menunjukkaan senyum yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Sementara kedua perempuan yang ada di pelukan mereka hanya dapat merona tipis melihat senyum dari pria masing – masing.

" " **Tapi semua harus berakhir disini.** " "

Keduanya berseru secara bersama – sama. Naruto nampak mengaktifkan mata ' khususnya ' sementara itu Menma tampak komat – kamit tidak jelas untuk menggunakan tekhniknya.

" **Golden Fire : Prince of Hell "**

" **Susano ' o "**

Kedua iblis itu mengucapkan nama tekhniknya. Untuk Menma dan Tohka tampak tubuh mereka ditutupi api yang lama kelamaan membentuk sosok raksasa yang keseluruhan tubuhnya terbuat dari api emas, sayap mahkluk tersebut perlahan – lahan juga terbentuk dari api emas. Wajah sosok tersebut sepertinya terlihat masih muda dan tak lupa mahkota serta pedang api emas terpasang rapi ditubuhnya bersama dengan pakian perang juga jubahnya. Sementara Naruto kini Susano'o yang terbentuk adalah sosok raja Tengu berwarna ke – emasan.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

" Tekhnik macam apa yang digunakan Menma dan Naruto ? " Sirzech nampaknya masih bertanya – tanya mengenai tekhnik yang digunakan kedua iblis muda tersebut. Sementara iblis disampingnya hanya dapat berkeringat dingin melihat tekhnik yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

" Dia bisa melakukan itu berarti dia memiliki mata itu. " Sosok pria dewasa yang memiliki rambut pirang tersebut nampak khawatir dengan keadaan iblis yang ada di arena.

" Tampaknya kau tahu banyak ya ? " Sebuah suara dari belakang Sirzech mengagetkan kedua orang yang sedang menonton pertandingan tadi. Setelah itu keduanya menengok kebelakang dan melihat seorang laki – laki paruh baya memiliki rambut hitam dan sedikit warna kuning cerah di bagian poninya.

" Azazel! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini ? Apa tujuanmu kemari ? " Sirzech berseru dengan kaget dan terdengr sedikit kurang suka bila fraksi lain bisa ada di wilayah iblis. Sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum.

" Oh ayolah Sir, kau tahukan aku tidak suka cari gara – gara. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk melihat muridku bertarung. Jadi santai saja. " Azazel menjelaskan bahwa dia kesini hanya ingin melihat sebuah pertarungan yang dilakukan oleh muridnya.

" Pemimpinnya memang tidak, tapi kalau anak buahnya suka sekali membuat keributan bukan begitu Azazel ? " Pria berambut pirang tadi mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan disertai senyumannya.

" Hahaha… kau bisa bereskan yang membuat onar jika kau mau, nah bagaimana jika kita lihat pertarungan ini lebih lanjut ? " Azazel bertanya kepada kedua iblis didekatnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke arena pertarungan sekarang kedua raksasa itu sedang bertarungan yang mengakibatkan tanah yang semula sudah rata memiliki banyak kerusakan lagi. Menma hanya dapat mendecih karena serangannya selalu dapat digagalkan oleh Naruto.

" Cih sial sulit sekali menembus pertahanannya. Tohka bisa kau jatuhkan pedangmu ? " Menma meminta Tohka untuk menjatuhkan senjatanya, dia ingin mencoba sesuatu yang pernah ia lakukan dulu. Yah, walau – pun secara tidak sadar.

" Untuk apa Menma – sama ? Jika senjataku kujatuhkan bagaimana aku bisa bertarung dengan Gremory itu nanti ? " Sementara Menma hanya memberikan tatapan yang meyakinkan untuk Tohka. Tohka yang percaya pada Menma pun menjatuhkan pedangnya. Pedang Tohka memang jatuh tapi saat sampai ditengah tubuh raksasa Prince of Hell, pedang itu mengeluarkan cahaya emas setelah itu raksasa tadi menggenggam senjata Tohka dalam wujud raksasa.

" Itu hebat, bagaimana kalau kita coba Rias ? " Naruto bertanya kepada Rias yang ada disampingnya. Mereka kini sedang ada di permata yang ada pada kening Sussano'o sementara Menma dan Tohka mereka ada di dalam mata Prince of Hell.

" Maksudmu ? " Nampaknya Rias masih bingung.

" Kau tadi berhasil membuat pedang dari Power of destruction'kan ? Sekarang cobalah buat lagi dengan ukuran lebih besar untuk Susano'o, agar lebih mudah aku akan membantumu. " Naruto menyalurkan sedikit chakra untuk Rias agar dia menjadi lebih tenang.

Rias mulai berkonsentrasi saat suatu energy yang menenagkan masuk kedalam dirinya. Naruto percaya padanya, dia tidak boleh mengecewakan Naruto. Di tangan Susano'o mulai terbentuk pedang berwarna merah kehitaman yang lama – kelamaan membesar.

" Ini dia Naruto – kun, **Sword of Destruction. "** Setelah Rias mengatakan itu pedang tersebut terbentuk secara utuh dan nyata. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum walaupun itu berarti tenaganya akan lebih cepat berkurang untuk tetap menjaga bentuk Sword of Destruction.

Setelah itu kedua raksasa tadi langsung maju untuk mengadu pedang mereka. Kedua pedang tersebut bertubrukan, namun nampak Sword of Destruction mengikis secar perlahan senjata milik Tohka. Tak mau mengambil resiko Prince of Hell mundur.

Didalam Prince of Hell Menma nampak sudah terengah – engah. Energinya serasa terkuras habis untuk membentuk tekhnik yang baru ia gunakan dua kali ini. Menma nampak memejamkan matanya, sementara Tohka hanya dapat memandang khawatir Kingnya tersebut.

' **Aku akan membantumu Menma meskipun ini tidak akan berpengaruh besar. '**

' Prince of Hell, jadi dulu kau yang memanduku saat menggunakan wujudmu untuk pertama kalinya ? '

' **Ya, begitulah. Jadi dari sini sampai beberapa menit kedepan jiwaku akan mendiami wujudku tak apa'kan ? '**

' Ini wujud dari ragamu, jadi silahkan jika ingin kau gunakan. '

' **Terima Kasih. '**

' Jangan bilang begitu. '

Setelah itu Menma membuka matanya dan meminta Tohka untuk mengobatinya. Prince of Hell kemudian terbang dan menebas udara kosong dengan pedang Tohka yang sudah berubah ukuran tadi. Beberapa gelombang tercipta akibat tebasan tadi.

Naruto yang melihat itu juga ikut menebaskan Sword of Destruction yang dibawa oleh Susano'o. Gelombang juga tercipta dari tebasan tadi dan akhirnya bertubrukan dengan gelombang tebasan milik Prince of Hell.

 **BLAARR…**

Ledakan kembali terjadi di Arena. Orang yang melihat pertarungan ini hanya dapat menatap kagum kepada keduanya. Sementara itu wujud dari Prince of Hell tiba – tiba bisa tersenyum.

" **Kau boleh juga bocah pirang. "**

Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja kaget dia berfikir Prince of Hell hanyalah sebuah wujud kosong yang dibuat oleh Menma. Mengesampingkan itu Naruto lebih memilih melesat membelah udara kearah Prince of Hell. Sang musuh yang melihat itu memasang pedangnya pada posisis bertahan.

 **BUMM…**

Kedua pedang tadi kembali bertububrukan tapi anehnya sekarang pedang Tohka tidak terkikis seperti tadi. Malah sekarang keduanya terlihat seimbang. Tak berhenti sampai disitu susano'o bersama Naruto dan Rias yang ada di dalamnya kembali menyerang dari arah samping kanan, tapi masih dapat ditahan oleh Prince of Hell.

 **BUMM…**

Kedua pedang tadi kembali bertubrukan. Kedua sosok astral tersebut terus mengadu pedangnya bahkan juga sempat ada adu kaki diantara keduanya. Sosok Prince of Hell nampak terengah – engah berbeda dengan susano'o yang sama sekali tak terlihat kelelahan melainkan Naruto lah yang kelelahan.

" **Karena tingal sedikit lagi aku akan menggunakanmu. "** Prince of Hell berkata seperti itu sambil menatap pedang Tohka.

Setelah itu nampak ia mengangkat pedangnya kearah atas dan pada saat itu juga Naruto sadar bahwa dia harus bisa bertahan dari serangan ini mencari tempat yang kiranya aman yang dapat dijangkau oleh matanya. Setelah menemukannya Naruto tersenyum.

" **Halvanhelev! "**

Pedang tersebut kemudian diayunkan kearah susano'o. apapun yang menjadi lintasan dari gelombang tersebut terpotong menjadi dua. Semantara itu susano'o hanya diam membuat semua yang menonton terkejut termasuk juga Azazel, dan Sirzech.

Setelah gelombang tadi menyentuh susano'o nampak susano'o terpental dan menghilang secara perlahan. Dan saat itu juga pedang Tohka jatuh dan kembali ke ukuran aslinya bersama hilangnya Prince of Hell. Tohka dan Menma sama – sama tersenyum melihat itu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian mereka memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

" Kenapa suara Grayfia – sama tidak terdengar ? " itulah yang ditanyakan oleh Tohka.

" Karena kami belum kalah! " Naruto mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan penuh tekanan pada setiap katanya. Menma dan Tohka yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik dan sekarang mereka dapat melihat Naruto dan Rias yang tidak memiliki luka serius disana.

" Bagaimana… bisa ? "

" Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang. "

Menma yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung emosinya sampai ke puncak kepalanya lagi. Tohka juga tak beda jauh dia merasa sedang dipermainkan saat ini.

" Kau! "

Menma hanya dapat menyampaikan emosinya lewat satu kata itu tadi. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum senang karena dia bisa membuat musuhnya itu emosi.

" Kau apa Menma kenapa tidak dilanjutkan ? "

Menma yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto hanya dapat menggeram kembali. Cukup sudah, dia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan iblis pirang didepannya itu.

" Jadi kau ingin tahu kelanjutannya ? Baiklah! Kau… kau adalah iblis reinkarnasi rendahan! Kau tidak punya sopan satun karena kau berusaha menggagalkan pernikahanku dengan Rias! Kau berani menentangku yang sudah jelas strataku lebih tinggi sebagai iblis murni ketimbang kau yang hanya reinkarnasi! Aku yakin orang tuamu pastilah tidak pernah mendidikmu, mengajarimu, dalam hal sopan santun! Yang dikatakan banyak mahkluk di dunia ini memang benar manusia hanya sebuah mahkluk rendahan, menjijikan, dan hanya cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai budak kecuali untuk mereka yang istimewa! Orang tuamu… yang tidak mengajarimu sopan santun hanyalah sampah! "

Menma nampaknya sudah lelah mengucapkan kata – kata. Dia tidak menyadari apa yang diucapkannya adalah sebuah kesalahan yang fatal. Kesalahan paling besar yang pernah ia buat.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

" Hei, Phenex disini luka jenis apapun akan dinetralkan jika sudah keluar arena bukan begitu ? " Azazel bertanya kepada lelaki pirang yang ada didekatnya. Sementara sang phenex yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, dengan begitu anakmu tidak akan mati. " Azazel akhirnya dapat menghela nafas lega.

" Mati ? mana mungkin itu bisa terjadi ? keduanya terlihat seimbang. " Laki – laki berambut pirang tadi hanya menatap Azazel dengan penuh tanya begitu pula dengan Sirzech.

" Lihatlah lebih baik lagi. Anakmu sudah kelelahan sementara bocah yang jadi lawannya masih terlihat sehat – sehat saja. Dan lagi, kau tahu tidak ? Dia masih menahan kekuatannya, tapi entahlah sekarang ini. " Kedua iblis tadi menatap Azazel dengan pandangan terkejut.

" Jangan bilang dia sudah bisa menggunakan realitas marmer milik Emiya – kun ?! " sang ayah dari Menma Phenex bertanya dengan keterkejutan yang sudah jelas yang ada di wajahnya.

" Dan lagi dia hanya mengkonsumsi dua bidak pion yang seharusnya tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir yang lebih hebat dari ini! " Sirzech menambahkan apa yang diucapkan lelaki pirang tadi.

" Aku tidak pernah bilang dia bisa menggunakan realitas marmer karena kenyataannya aku tidak bisa melatihnya menggunakan hal semacam itu. Dan untukmu Sir apa kau lupa jika nilai dari pion itu sendiri belum benar – benar ditentukan ? dia bisa menjadi Queen yang memiliki nilai Sembilan, dan masih ada Bishop, Knight, dan Rook. "

Azazel memberikan jawaban yang lumayan panjang pada keduanya. Sementara dua iblis yang berucap tadi kini hanya dapat terdiam seribu bahasa setelah mendengar jawaban dari Azazel.

" Berharaplah untuk keselamatannya. Dan kau tahu Phenex, dia memiliki sesuatu yang tak bisa aku mengerti. " Penjelasan Azazel melengkapi keterkejutan kedua iblis tadi.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kau sudah puas menghinaku ? Orang tuaku ? Semua manusia ? Kalau begitu dengarkan jawabanku! " Satu bunshin dibentuk oleh Naruto untuk melindungi Rias. Kemudian tanpa perlu satu kedipan mata Naruto sudah dapat membuat Menma terpental puluhan meter.

Tak sampai disitu Naruto kemudian menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Menma yang sudah berhenti dari acara berguling – gulingnya kemudian menendang punggung Menma dengan keras. Menma kembali terpental. Menma yang tidak ingin menerima kesakitan yang lebih lagi berusaha untuk fokus menentukan arah serangan Naruto.

 **BUAKKHH…**

 **KREK…**

Menma berhasil menahan pukulan Naruto namun itu harus dibayar mahal dengan retaknya tangannya. Menma hanya dapat meringis kesakitan setelah menahan pukulan Naruto tadi.

" Kau tidak tahu apa – apa tentangku! " Naruto kembali memukul Menma dengan kerasnya.

 **BUAKKHH…**

 **KREK…**

" Aku berusaha menggagalkan pernikahan ini karena aku ingin melindungi King - ku! " Setelah terkena pukulan Naruto, terdengar suara tulang retak dari tubuh Menma dan akhirnya dia meluncur dengan cepat.

 **BRAAKK…**

" Kau terlalu bodoh untuk merendahkan manusia! " Naruto tiba – tiba sudah ada didekat yang telah menabrak pohon yang tersisa akibat pertarungan dua raksasa tadi. Naruto menyiapkan pukulannya dan kemudian menghantamkannya kearah Menma.

 **BLARRR…**

" Manusia adalah mahkluk yang bahakan malaikat yang jadi Seraphim dan Iblis sekelas Satan Lucifer disuruh untuk bersujud di bawahnya oleh Sang Pencipta! " Sebuah cekungan tanah tercipta akibat pukulan Naruto tadi walau tidak terlalu dalam tapi yang dirasakan Menma pukulan Naruto tadi sangat kuat entah berapa tulangnya yang sudah patah. Naruto kemudian mengangkat kaki lumayan tinggi dan akhirnya menghantamkannya kearah Menma.

 **BUMM…**

" Walaupun kurasa Lucifer memang benar tidak bersujud padanya, karena manusia sering berperang melawan kaumnya sendiri. Tapi itu tidak memungkiri bahwa manusia memiliki derajat tertinggi! " Cekungan tadi tambah lebar dan dalam akibat hantaman dari kaki milik Naruto.

 **GHOEKK…**

" Dan satu kesalahan paling besar yang telah kau lakukan dalam hidupmu yaitu… MENGATAI ORANG TUAKU SAMPAH! " Menma memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, dan setelah kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto tadi selesai, Mana mengalir deras pada diri Naruto.

 **DUAARR…**

Ledakan tercipta akibat besarnya tekanan kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya setelah merasakan begitu derasnya energy sihir mengalir dalam dirinya.

Energi sihirnya semakin lama semakin naik tapi masih terjaga arusnya Setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya. Dia kembali membuat busur dan sebuah pedang. Bilah pedang yang awalnya masih baik – baik saja setelah diletakkan di busur berubah menjadi sebuah anak panah. Anak panah dari pedang.

Naruto kemudian meloncat keatas dan melepaskannya. Dengan cepat anak panah tadi meluncur menuju Menma.

 **SYUUT…**

 **BLAARR…**

Tampak Tohka yang melindungi Menma dengan susah payah untuk bertahan berdiri. Menma yang masih bisa membuka matanya hanya dapat membelalakan matanya terkejut.

" Tohka… kenapa ? "

" Karena kau adalah King – ku, ah ya… dan lagi aku juga mencintaimu Ma – kun. " Tohka mengucapkan itu sambil tersenyum dan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Menma sekuat mungkin berusaha untuk duduk. Walaupun badannya sakit semua tapi dia tetap berhasil duduk. Sementara Naruto yang sudah mendarat hanya menatap mereka dengan datar. Tak lama kemudian Tohka ambruk, untung saja tadi Menma sempat duduk jadi Tohka terjatuh ke pangkuan Menma.

" Aku mencintaimu meskipun kau tidak pernah melirikku, tidak pernah menghiraukanku. Aku mencintaimu meskipun kau mencintai orang lain, yah aku hanya bisa berharap jika suatu hari kau bisa membalas perasaanku. "

" Sssttt… diamlah Tohka – chan. Kau akan lebih sakit jika terus bicara. " Menma menitikan air matanya. Dia baru sadar jika Queennya memiliki perasaan lebih padanya. Dan lebih buruknya lagi dia sadar pada saat seperti ini.

Tubuh Tohka perlahan mulai mengurai menjadi partikel cahaya.

" Hei, laki – laki itu tidak boleh menangis lho. " Sebelum benar – benar menghilang Tohka mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari mata Menma. Meskipun tidak berhenti Tohka tetap melakukannya sampai dirinya menghilang.

Menma hanya bisa terus meneteskan air matanya, aura berwarna kuning cerah melingkupi dirinya. Luka – luka yang ada ditubuh Menma dengan cepat kembali seperti semula. Menma mendongak dan menatap Naruto dengan mata emasnya yang masih mengalirkan air mata. Untuk sepersekian detik Naruto merasa kaget dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya tapi kemudian dia kembali menjadi tenang. Naruto kemudian membuat empat bunshin. Seakan tahu tugas mereka masing – masing bunshin tadi membuat kekai merah transparan.

Bunshin yang dibuat oleh Naruto untuk melindungi Rias tadi membawa Rias untuk menjauh dari kekai. Dan sekarang tinggal Naruto dan Menma yang ada di dalam kekai. Sang kakak dari Lord Phenex tubuhnya menegang karena terlalu panik.

" Sirzech, tolog perintahkan Grayfia untuk mengeluarkan mereka semua dari arena Rating Game! " Minato dengan panik meminta tolong pada Sirzech. Sirzech yang melihat kepanikan dari Iblis didekatnya hanya dapat memandang heran padanya begitu pula Azazel.

" Memangnya ada apa ? "

" Entahlah aku belum bisa memastikan karena kadang kekuatan itu akan mengambil alih tapi kadang Menma juga yang mendominasi, dan jika dia diambil, dia hanya bisa di normalkan dengan dikalahkan! Aku tidak yakin Naruto dapat melakukan itu! "

" Memangnya sekuat apa Menma saat lepas kendali ? "

" Bisa dikatakan sangat kuat, aku bahkan harus meminta bantuan dari Knight – ku untuk mengalahkannya itu – pun terjadi sekitar empat tahun lalu saat dia berlatih. "

" Baiklah, aku akan meminta Grayfia untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari Arena. " Setelah itu Sirzech menggunakan lingkaran sihir dan memerintahkan Grayfia untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari arena. Tapi setelah beberapa saat wajah Sirzech juga berubah menjadi panik.

" Gawat! Grayfia tidak bisa mengakses arena lagi! " Sirzech dengan panik. Kedua makhluk didekatnya kaget bukan main setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sirzech.

" Apa ?! bagaimana itu bisa terjadi ?! " Iblis pirang tersebut tambah panik setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sirzech. Azazel sebenarnya tak kalah panic dengan kedua Makhluk didekatnya karena bagaimanapun salah satu yang ada diarena adalah muridnya.

" Entahlah! Grayfia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu. " Sirzech masih dengan panik berbicara pada Iblis di dekatnya ini.

" Kalian tenanglah, dan lihat saja pertandingannya. " Ketiga makhluk berbeda ras tadi langsung memandang tajam pada seorang pria berambut perak yang baru saja datang.

" Tenang?! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, jika adikku ada disana! " Sirzech berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

Sementara itu pria berambut perak tadi hanya diam dan tetap memandang sebuah hologram yang memperlihatkan acara Rating Game yang sedang dilakukan.

' Tunjukan pada mereka siapa kau sebenarnya, ne Naruto '

Kembali kearena kini Menma sedang berusaha untuk memukul Naruto. Walaupun sudah berkali – kali usahanya tetap gagal, entah mengapa Naruto selalu bisa menghindar dari serangannya.

" Jadi ternyata ini yang mendiami tubuhmuMenma, cukup menarik. Dan sepertinya kau tidak lepas kontrol, partnermu baik ya ? " Naruto berkomentar sambil terus menghindar dari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Menma.

" Tutup mulutmu dan kemari! Seranglah aku! "

" Jika itu keinginanmu. "

Sekarang Naruto yang menyerang, satu pukulan dilapisi chakra tipis dialancarkan kearah pipi Menma. Tetapi Menma nampaknya masih dapat mengelak dari serangan pertama yang Naruto lancarkan.

 **BUKK…**

 **SYUU…**

Tapi tidak untuk serangan yang kedua. Menma sampai terseret agak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Tak hanya sampai disitu Naruto kembali melesat kearah Menma dengan membawa sebilah pedang. Namun, Menma yang melihat hal itu menciptakan sesuatu yang sangat Naruto kenal dari Demonic Powernya. Sesuatu yang membuat ia kerap kali menang dari musuhnya. Sesuatu yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk mengakhiri sebuah pertarungan. Itu adalah… Rasenggan dalam versi Demonic.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membatalkan serangan yang akan ia lancarkan pada Menma dan menghilangkan sebilah pedang yang ada ditangannya. ' Itu seperti Rasenringgu dalam Mugen Tsukoyomi Terbatas waktu itu. '

Menma yang melihat Naruto berhenti, memilih untuk melancarkan serangannya. Menma berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto, sementara Naruto kini dia sedang menutup matanya. Chakra yang tak beraturan muncul dan membentuk sebuah bola spiral sebesar bola takrow. Naruto sekarang sedang membuat sebuah Rasenggan, dan akibatnya terdengarlah suara bising dan angin yang berputar disekeliling Naruto yang membuat rambut dan jubahnya berkibar.

" Apa itu ? " Menma bertanya – tanya namun tidak mengurangi kecepatan larinya menuju Naruto. Naruto kemudian membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mata birunya yang kini menjadi tajam.

" Mari kita buktikan mana yang lebih kuat. " Naruto berucap dingin dan kemudian berlari kearah Menma. Keduanya saling beradu tatapan yang tajam. Dan akhirnya dititik temu, mereka menghantamkan tekhnik mereka masing – masing.

 **DUUB…**

 **BLARR…**

Saat kedua tekhnik itu bertemu terjadilah sebuah ledakan besar yang membuat tanah sekelilingnya bergetar. Asap dan debu berterbangan kesana – kemari. Kedua iblis tadi masih belum terlihat akibat dari asap serta debu ledakan tadi.

Lama kelamaan debu yang ada disana menipis dan memperlihatkan sosok bayangan berwarna hitam yang sedang menginjak seenggok tubuh sosok lainnya. Dan saat debunya hilang nampaklah Naruto yang sedang menginjak tubuh Menma yang secara perlahan terurai menjadi cahaya. Bunshin yang dibuat Naruto semuanya telah hilang, Rias nampak berlari menuju kearah Naruto dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

 **[ Menma – sama tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan, pertandingan dimenangkan oleh kelompok Rias – Ojousama ]**

Setelah suara Grayfia sudah tak terdengar lagi, Rias dan Naruto menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Naruto dan Rias sedang berada disebuah aula besar yang memiliki warna dominan putih serta sudah dipasangi dengan dekorasi untuk pasangan pengantin. Rupanya mereka sudah menyiapkan semuanya jika Menma tadi menang. Rias masih saja memeluk Naruto, sementara Naruto sedang mengelus surai merah crimson milik Rias.

" Syukurlah kita dapat memenangkan pertandingan ini. Syukurlah… syukurlah.. syukurlah " Rias terus mengatakannya. Dia tidak menduga bahwa Rating Game akan berakhir seperti ini. Entah mengapa semua yang ada dibayangannya berubah karena sang pion tercinta yang sedang dipeluknya.

" Rias, sepertinya sudah cukup kau menatakan kata itu. Aku bosan mendengarnya. " Naruto mendorong Rias sedikit agar mau melepaskan pelukannya, Dia menatap mata berwarna blue – green itu dalam.

" Cukup, kau harus lebih menikmati kemenangan kita " Naruto kembali berbicara, sementara Rias dia hanya bis menatap balik mata safir indah yang dimiliki oleh pionnya. Entah dapat dorongan darimana Rias memberanikan diri untuk memajukan wajahnya, yah walaupun dia harus susah payah berjinjit. Sementara Naruto hanya diam dan menutup matanya, kedua bibir tersebut sebentar lagi akan bertemu.

 **BRAAKK…**

Bibir yang harusnya segera bertemu malah menjadi jauh. Jauh, sangat jauh. Ruangan yang awalnya rapi menjadi berantak karena menjadi sebuah jalur dari sesuatu.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Rias – sama ha! Baka Naru! " Suara perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna soft pink membuat Rias kembali sadar dan membuka matanya.

" Sa – Sakura – neesama ?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto – kun ?! " Rias akhirnya sadar setelah melihat Sakura yang sedang menatap tajam pada kepulan asap yang tercipta akibat ulahnya tadi. Setelah asap tadi hilang kini nampak Naruto yang sedang berusaha berdiri. Dan kemudian sang pelaku pemukulan dengan raut muka yang menunjukan keterkejutan.

" S – s – Sakura – chan ? Ba – bagaimana kau ada disini ? " Naruto bertanya dengan gagap karena efek terkejut yang berlebihan. Sementara yang diberi pertanyaan hanya dapat tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

" Bunshin – mu hilang saat dicelah dimensi tiga tahun lalu, dan entah kenapa aku bisa sampai kesini, tapi saat itu yang – ku ingat ada sebuah robekan dimensi yang membawaku kesini. " Sakura berbicara sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

" Tapi… bagaimana dengan Kakashi – sensei dan juga kenapa Great Red tidak menghalangi kalian ? "

" Kakashi – sensei juga ada disini, dan soal Great Red aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi kami berdua tidak bertemu dengannya. Hei baka, apakah kau tidak mau memberi salam padaku ? sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. "

 **BRUUKK…**

Sakura menghambur kepelukan Naruto. Dia bahkan menangis saat berada dipelukan Naruto. Biarlah dirinya melepas rindu yang selama tiga tahun ini ia simpan. Entah mengapa dia bisa sangat merindukan sosok pirang didepannya ini. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang selama tiga tahun ini kembali menjadi seperti semula. Sementara Rias hanya menatap bingung keduanya, dia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang keduanya bicarakan. Tapi dapat dilihat bahwa ada raut kecemburuan ketika menatap mereka berdua.

" Hei, jangan menangis. Kau pasti tahu'kan aku sangat benci ketika melihatmu menangis. Dan juga aku minta maaf baru datang, aku tidak menyangka kita sampai dengan jarak waktu yang begitu panjang. Padahal kita berangkat dengan waktu yang tidak terlalu beda jauh. Tapi jika kau ada disini maka berarti… "

Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia akhirnya membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya terhadap tubuh kokohnya. Menatap iris berwarna hijau itu dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan ' Jangan katakana itu benar… Jelaskan padaku! '

" Ya aku sudah direinkarnasikan menjadi Iblis sehingga aku bisa hidup disini. "

" Siapa yang melakukannya ? " Naruto bertanya dengan nada tak suka.

" Aku yang mereinkarnasikannya. " Mendengar suara tersebut Naruto dengan cepat menoleh disertai tatapan dingin yang ditunjukan untuk iblis pirang yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia juga dapat melihat ada beberapa makhluk supernatural yang menyertai pria tadi termasuk kedua gurunya.

" Hei, begitukah caramu memandang ayahmu ? padahal kita'kan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Setidaknya aku ingin sebuah sapaan. " Iblis pirang yang memiliki fisik yang hampir sama dengan Naruto tadi bertanya dengan wajah yang agak canggung. Semua yang ada disana menampakkan raut keterkejutan minus untuk anggota Tim 7. Naruto akhirnya melepaskan diri dari Sakura dan berjalan perlahan menuju kearah sang ayah.

" Sapaan ya ? Baiklah akan aku berikan " Naruto tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, sang ayah yang melihat itu juga ikut tersenyum teduh. Tapi senyuman itu hilang karena tidak sampai satu detik kemudian dia merasakan nyeri di daerah sekitar ulu hatinya. Naruto mendapati tatapan terkejut dari semua yang ada disana, bahkan Kakashi dan Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama.

 **SYUU…**

 **BLARR…**

Ayah Naruto atau bisa dipanggil Minato sekarang sedang terlentang ditembok dengan berbagai retakan disekelilingnya. Naruto hanya menatap datar Minato yang sekarang sedang menggeram menahan sakit di ulu hatinya.

" Laki – laki brengsek macam apa kau ini ? Aku memang tidak terima jika kau dan dia dihina, tapi tetap saja kau itu adalah orang yang brengsek! Kau membuat seseorang yang benar – benar kukasihi, kehilangan kebahagiaannya! Ya, memang ku akui jika menjadi iblis dia bisa memiliki umur yang lebih panjang tapi jika suatu saat nanti ajal menjemputnya dia tidak bisa lagi menuju surga tapi dia hanya bisa menuju kedalam ketiadakan! "

" Naruto! Cukup! Saat itu Minato – Otousama mereinkarnasikanku karena sedang dalam keadaan genting, jadi maklumilah! " Sakura berusaha meredakan emosi Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya membulatkan matanya.

" Otousama ? jadi kau sudah… Sakura – chan, aku benar – benar tidak bisa mengerti dirimu " Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto hilang dalam sebuah kilatan kuning. Rias yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto hanya bisa memasang ekspresi sedih. Sakura juga tidak beda jauh dengan Rias.

 **.**

 **Disisi Lain**

 **.**

Naruto kini sedang menempelkan sebuah kertas Fuin di kunai cabang tiga miliknya. Setelah selesai dia memandang kunainya sebentar lalu menancapkannya di sebuah meja. Kemudian dia pergi dengan lewat jendela dan melompati tiap – tiap bagunan yang dilaluinya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas klan Gremory muncul disana. Sang pemilik surai crimson tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya keseisi ruangan. Namun, dia tidak menemukan Sesutu yang dicarinya, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang dicarinya. Mencoba sekali lagi menyapukan pandangannya dan akhirnya menemukan kunai cabang tiga yang tertancap dimeja yang biasanya diagunakan untuk mengerjakan laporan di ruang ORC. Mengambil kunai tersebut kemudian dia masuk menuju kamar, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara isak tangis.

.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN : Hallo semuanya, terimaksih sudah membaca fic saya yang ini. Nanti kalau soal update saya nggak bisa janji untuk cepet – cepat karena saya masih harus merombak dan mengembangkan ide – ide yang sudah saya buat.**

 **Saya bingung mau berkata apa. Yang pasti saya ingin kalian yang membaca fanfic ini selalu setia menunggu fic ini tamat. Saya sangat – sangat berterimakasih pada para reader yang masih setia menungggu dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini, sekali lagi terimakasih. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan Jaa ne~.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank's for R. n. R**

 **See You Next Chap**

 **Good Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Line Of Destiny**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **A Line Of Destiny** **Caesar Clown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (** Jaga- jaga)

 **Summary: Takdir dari sang ' Ramalan ' berubah. Dunia penuh kegilaan menunggunya. Kehidupan dengan alur yang rumit menghadangnya. Masalah demi masalah menantinya. Cinta pertama atau cinta baru yang akan ia pilih ? Benarkah ini takdir dari Tuhan ? Ataukah hanya cerita yang ditulis ulang oleh - Nya untuk sang ' Ramalan '**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Naruto X…**

" Naruto " : Talk

' Naruto ' : Thinking

" **Ddraig " : Biju/Sacred Gear Talk**

' **Kurama ' : Biju/Sacred Gear Thinking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai penerang bumi ini. Dan sekarang dia mulai terlihat dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan menerangi daerah Kuoh. Setelah matahari terbit para penduduk di daerah Kuoh mulai melaksanakan kegiatannya masing –masing. Tak terkecuali pemuda bersurai pirang cerah yang sekarang sudah menggunakan setelan lengkap seragam Kuoh Academy, yah walaupun tidak sepenuhnya rapi.

Entah mengapa rasanya sang tokoh utama ini sekarang jadi lebih rajin dari biasanya. Sambil berjalan, sang jinchuriki dari Sembilan biju tersebut memijat sedikit bagian bahunya. Yah, sepertinya dia lelah karena Rating Game semalam.

Tak terasa dia sudah sampai di Academy, tak ingin berlama – lama digerbang Academy dia langsung masuk area sekolah. Berjalan santai dengan bersenandung kecil dia menuju ruang kelasnya. Suasana memang masih sepi karena ini terlalu pagi untuk seorang siswa datang ke sekolah. Masih berjalan dengan santai dia kemudian menutup matanya untuk menikmati udara yang masih segar di area sekolah ini.

" Ikut aku, kita harus bicara sekarang juga. "

Laki – laki bersurai pirang tadi langsung membuka matanya yang tertutup setelah mendengar suara feminim tadi. Dia dapat melihat perempuan cantik memiliki rambut sewarna permen kapas sedang menatapnya intens. Hanya memilih diam dan mengangguk kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

" Jadi… kau punya hubungan apa dengan Rias – chan ?! " Sang pemilik surai merah jambu memulai sesi tanya jawab.

" Hanya… teman. " Sang dara nampak tak percaya dan menatap pemilik surai pirang tadi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" Benarkah ?! Kalau begitu, kenapa kemarin setelah kepergianmu dia menangis dan juga langsung pergi ke dunia atas Naruto ?! " Sebuah pertanyaan kembali terlontar dari bibir mungil tersebut.

" Kami hanya… teman. Tidak lebih tidak kurang. Soal dia menangis setelah aku pergi, tanyakan padanya saja sendiri, Sakura. " Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sambil masih terus berjalan.

" Lalu kenapa kau seolah ragu dalam menjawab pertanyaanku tentang hubungan kalian ?! " Mereka masih terus berjalan beriringan tanpa menatap satu sama lain, yah walaupun Sakura kadang mencuri pandang kearah Naruto.

" Aku dan Rias. Hubungan kami sama dengan hubungan kita, Sakura. Dan maaf, sepertinya aku harus masuk ke kelas. " Setelah itu Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas dan meningalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu masuk kelas Naruto. Ekspresinya memancarkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. Tak lama kemudian dia melenggang pergi entah menuju kemana.

Sementara dengan Naruto dia hanya mampu menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam – dalam pada lipatan tangannya. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya jika dia akan bicara dengan Sakura dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan seperti tadi. Sekarang pikirannya kacau, dia masih mencintai Sakura tapi sekarang dia juga mencintai Rias. Dan sekarang, dia malah membuat Rias menangis serta Sakura sedih.

Dia harus bagaimana ? Ditambah lagi kemarin dia menghajar habis – habisan adiknya sendiri, serta ayahnya yang dengan tenangnya menyapanya. Dia sekarang harus berbuat apa, yang bisa dia lakukan kini hanya merenung dan merenung, memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Lama berfikir akhirnya dia mengantuk dan tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dia tidak merasa khawatir sedikitpun jika dia nanti masih tidur saat guru bahasa Inggris datang, yah karena memang beliau tidak pernah datang ke kelas 3 – C.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu istirahatpun tiba. Semua murid berlomba – lomba menuju arah kantin. Sementara sang tokoh utama, dia sekarang hanya dapat memasang wajah lesu. Sebenarnya banyak siswi yang mengajaknya untuk makan bersama, tapi sebisa mungkin dia tolak dengan halus.

Karena malas terus – terusan di kelas, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju atap. Dapat dilihatnya diperjalanan Trio mesum sedang dikejar oleh anggota klub kendo yang seluruhnya adalah perempuan. Merasa sedikit tertarik, dia kemudian menuju arah para klub kendo yang ingin memukuli trio mesum dengan boken.

" Hei, maaf sebelumnya tapi bisakah kalian membiarkan mereka bertiga pergi ? " Naruto berucap dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya. Mereka langsung saja menoleh ke arah suara tadi. Seketika wajah para perempuan yang ada di sana memerah. Berbeda dengan para perempuan, Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama malah mendecih tak suka.

" Na – Naruto – senpai kenapa kau ingin mereka dilepaskan ? " Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang bertanya.

" Iya, Naruto – san kenapa kau ingin mereka dilepaskan ? Padahal mereka baru saja mengintip kami saat… sa – saat berganti pakain. " Seorang perempuan berambut coklat pendek menambahkan.

" Oh… mereka mengintip kalian ? Kalau begitu pukuli saja, aku kurang suka dengan orang yang seperti itu. " Naruto berucap dengan senyum yang masih setia bertengger di wajahnya. Para perempuan di sana menunjukan senyuman senang kala Naruto mengatakan hal barusan. Tetapi, mereka lantas menggantinya dengan senyuman iblis ketika melihat Issei CS.

GLEEKK

' Senpai sialan! '

BUKK

BUKK

BUKK

Perempuan klub kendo dengan semangatnya menghajar Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama. Sementara Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan senyuman kecil. Dia sedikit merasa terhibur dengan tontonon di depannya. Dia kemudian berbalik ingin menuju atap kembali.

" Tunggu Naruto – san " Seorang perempuan berambut coklat cerah, berkulit putih, dan memiliki warna mata yang hampir sama dengan rambutnya berlari kecil menuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

" Ya, ada apa ? " Naruto bertanya.

" Maaf sebelumnya, namaku Asuna Yuki. Aku ketua klub kendo. "

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut memukuli mereka ? " Naruto bertanya sambil tersenyum.

" Karena mereka tidak mengintipku, aku tadi datang terlambat ke ruangan klub. Dan kau tahu ? Sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan itu salah, kau tidak menghentikan mereka tapi malah mendukung mereka. Dan hasilnya mereka malah lebih semangat memukuli korbannya. Jadi kenapa kau malah memprovokasi mereka ? " Asuna menjelaskan pada Naruto.

" Sebelumnya aku minta maaf Yuki – san, mereka melakukan itu atas kehendak mereka sendiri bukan karena provokasiku. "

" Begitukah ? Seandainya tadi kau menyuruh mereka untuk tidak memukuli mereka, aku yakin mereka akan menurut. "

" Kenapa kau bisa yakin ? "

" Karena mereka pernah bilang akan melakukan apapun demi kau. " Asuna menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

" Begitukah ? Aku merasa tersanjung, ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Yuki – san. " Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Namun langkahnya kembali berhenti saat mendengar suara Asuna.

" Tunggu dulu! Naruto – san tidakkah kau ingin bertanggung jawab ? " Asuna bertanya.

" Baiklah – baiklah… kau ingin bentuk pertanggung jawaban seperti apa ? " Naruto menjawab dengan pertanyaan yang kembali ia lontarkan.

" Bertandinglah denganku! " Asuna menjawab dengan percaya diri.

" Ha ? Bertanding ? "

" Ya, bertandinglah denganku. Pokoknya datanglah keruang klub kendo sepulang sekolah, aku dan anggota klubku akan meminta bantuan dari klub siaran untuk mengumumkannya. Jadi aku harap kau datang nanti. " Asuna melenggang pergi setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, para anggota klub kendo juga ikut pergi.

" Hah… dasar anak perempuan. Mereka itu… benar – benar merepotkan. " Naruto juga ikut pergi setelah itu, meninggalkan tiga anak manusia yang sedang kesakitan.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sekarang sudah sampai di atap sekolah, walaupun dia tahu ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran tetapi dia lebih memilih bersantai sejenak untuk memandang awan. Membolos lebih pantas dikatakan begitu.

Dia masih berpikir tentang hubungannya dengan Rias, dan Sakura. Sebenarnya bukan kebiasaannya untuk berpikir, tapi mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya.

' Ini benar – benar merepotkan. '

Memang benar, dulu saat dia masih berada di dimensi shinobi, mendapatkan satu orang perempuan saja susahnya minta ampun. Tapi, setelah dia ada di dimensi ini rasanya mudah sekali mendapatkan seorang perempuan bahkan lebih jika dia mau. Meskipun demikian dia masih saja kurang mulus dalam hal percintaan. Contohnya dia sekarang mudah saja memilih gadis – gadis di Kuoh Akademi, tapi tak satupun yang ia pilih untuk menjadi pacarnya.

" Naruto – senpai, kau tahu sekarang sudah saatnya pelajaran di mulai tapi kenapa kau masih ada disini ?! " Seorang laki laki berambut pirang pucat datang menghampiri Naruto yang sedang asik berpikir.

" Kau siapa ? lalu kenapa kau sekarang malah ada di sini ? " Naruto bertanya pada kohainya tersebut.

" Namaku Genshirou Saji, aku adalah salah satu anggota OSIS. Aku disini karena mungkin kita memiliki tujuan yang sama. " Saji memelankan suaranya di bagian akhir kalimatnya.

" Membolos maksudmu ? lucu sekali siswa yang harusnya menertibkan siswa lain malah membolos bersamaku. " Naruto mengejek Saji. Sementara Saji hanya dapat terdiam mendengar ejekan Naruto. Suasana hening terjadi diantara mereka, sampai beberapa saat kemudian Saji membuka suara.

" Ne, senpai. Kau peerage dari Gremory – senpaikan ? "

" Ya, memangnya kenapa ? "

" Aku menonton rekaman video Rating Game kalian yang diberikan oleh Kaichou. Kau tahu ? kau terlihat sangat hebat saat menghajar Menma – sama. Dan juga, raksasa yang kau bentuk kemarin terlihat sangat keren, aku yakin dia dapat meratakan gunung dalam sekali tebasan pedang yang dibawanya. Lalu naga petir kema – "

" Sudahlah, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu ? tak usah bertele – tele. " Naruto memotong ucapan dari Saji.

" Um… maukah kau melatihku ? "

" Melatihmu ? Kenapa kau memintaku untuk melatihmu ? "

" Bagaimana mengatakannya ya… tapi secara singkat aku merasa iri. " Saji menjawab.

" Iri ? "

" Ya, aku merasa iri dengan Issei. Kau tahu ? Kaichou terus memujinya karena dia adalah pemilik Sacred Gear yang di diami Kaisar Naga Merah. Dia tidak pernah memujiku walaupun aku juga memiliki Sacred Gear yang di diami oleh seekor Raja Naga yaitu Vitra. Walaupun Issei sombong Kaichou tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Sekali lagi kau tahu ? aku juga ingin dipuji olehnya walaupun itu untuk hal yang kecil sekalipun. Aku ingin dia juga melihatku. Aku akui aku ini memang lebih lemah ketimbang Issei. Kemampuanku yang sekarang hanya bisa untuk menghisap kekuatan, sementara itu Issei bahkan sudah memasuki tahapan Balance Breaker walaupun itu baru tiga puluh menit. Wajar saja jika Kaichou terus memuji dan memandangnya. Kaichou bahkan sangat sering tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa kecil untuk Issei, sedangkan aku ? dia bahkan tak pernah tersenyum atau berterima kasih untukku meski aku membantunya. "

Saji menjelaskan kenapa dia merasa iri dengan Issei. Matanya bahkan ber air. Sementara Naruto hanya dapat diam mendengar penjelasan dari Saji. Dia merasa nasib dari Saji tidak jauh beda dengannya dulu.

" Baiklah, aku akan melatihmu… tapi dengan syarat kau tidak boleh mengeluh dengan apapun yang kuberikan nantinya. "

" Kau mau melatihku ? Terima Kasih banyak senpai. Jadi kapan kita akan memulai latihannya ? " Saji bertanya dengan antusias.

" Besok sepulang sekolah, datanglah ke kelasku. "

" Hai Sensei! "

" PENGUMUMAN UNTUK SELURUH MURID AKADEMI KUOH! SEPULANG SEKOLAH NANTI UZUMAKI NARUTO – SAN DAN YUKI ASUNA – SAN AKAN BERTANDING DI RUANGAN KLUB KENDO! BAGI KALIAN YANG INGIN MENJADI SAKSI PERTANGDINGAN KEDUANYA DATANGLAH KE RUANG KLUB KENDO SEPULANG SEKOLAH NANTI! KITA AKAN MENYAKSIKAN PERTANDINGAN ANTARA PRINCE OF KUOH ACADEMY MELAWAN KUOH ACADEMY NO SHIROI SENKOU ! " Terdengar suara laki – laki yang menggema di area sekolah. Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menepak kepalanya keras – keras.

" HEI, INI MASIH DALAM JAM PELAJARAN KENAPA KAU DISINI HAH ? " Terdengar suara yang lebih dewasa dari suara laki – laki tadi menggema.

" EHHH… SENSEI KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI ?! BUKANKAH KAU TADI BILANG TIDAK BISA MENGAJAR KARENA ADA URUSAN DI LUAR ?! "

" ITU TIDAK PENTING! SEKARANG AYO KEMBALI KE KELASMU! "

" EHHH… MATTE! MATTE! MATTE… ! SIARAN INI BELUM SELESAI SENSEI, MASIH ADA SATU PARAGRAF LAGI YANG BELUM KU SELESAIKAN! "

" MASA BODOH! AYO KEMBALI KE KELAS! "

" GYAAA! SENSEI, JANGAN TELINGAKU! ITU BENAR – BENAR SAKIT! "

" AKU TIDAK PEDULI! "

" GYAAAHHHAAA… SENSEI, INI BENAR – BENAR SAKIT! "

Naruto dan Saji kini sedang terdiam dengan satu keringat besar di belakang kepala mereka. Itu tadi benar – benar cara yang tak terduga untuk mengumumkan pertandingan mereka berdua.

" Ano… Sensei, kau nanti ingin bertanding dengan Asuna – senpai ? " Saji bertanya.

" Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin, tapi aku dipaksa untuk bertanding dengannya. " Naruto menjawab.

" Dipaksa ? "

" Ya, coba sekarang kau bayangkan. Jika aku tidak datang untuk bertanding dengannya, padahal kabar kami nanti akan bertanding sudah didengar oleh seluruh orang yang ada di Kuoh Akademi, bukankah mereka akan berpikir bahwa aku ini pengecut ? "

" Kau benar juga ya… Tapi kau harus berhati – hati sensei. Dia memiliki kemampuan yang bahkan Kaichou belum bisa mengukurnya, Kiba bahkan dikalahkan olehnya dengan waktu yang tak begitu lama. Kecepatannya bahkan melebihi Kiba saat aku lihat dia bertanding dengan laki – laki cantik itu. Dia memiliki keakuratan yang tinggi saat menyerang, bahkan tebasnya tidak main – main, boken lawanya – pun sampai patah. Yang terakhir… aku tidak tahu dia sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya atau belum dalam penilaianku tadi. " Saji menjelaskan tentang Asuna pada Naruto.

" Benar'kah ? Kalau begitu terima kasih Saji, kau sangat membantu. " Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Saji dengan rambutnya yang ditiup oleh angin. Muka Saji sedikit memerah melihat itu. Setelah sadar dia segera menampar pipinya berkali – kali.

' Aku masih normal! Aku masih normal! '

Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung, " Kau kenapa Saji ? " Naruto bertanya.

" Tidak, bukan apa – apa sensei! " Saji mengeleng dengan kuat.

" Kalau begitu, aku ingin tidur di UKS, kau tolong urus Yu – Sensei. " Naruto berkata dengan entengnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju UKS.

" Haaa… Kau tahu'kan Yu – sensei orangnya seperti apa ? Dia itu galaknya minta ampun. Jika kau ketahuan membolos, habislah kau. "

" Itu urusanmu, dan anggap saja ini latihan pertama untukmu. " Naruto sudah memegang knop pintu. Saji dengan segera mengikuti Naruto.

" Latihan macam apa itu ?! " Saji bertanya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Saji.

" Latihan mental. "

DONG

Naruto meninggalkan Saji yang sedang bersweatdroop ria menuju ke lantai paling bawah dimana UKS berada.

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat kini Naruto sudah berbaring di kasur UKS. Dia menatap langit – langit UKS, memikirkan kenapa dia mau melatih Saji. Benarkah karena perasaan senasip ? Atau hanya karena ingin lari dan melupakan masalahnya dengan dua perempuan yang mengisi hatinya.

Entahlah itu semua membuatnya bingung. Dia cukup lama memikirkannya, masalahnya yang datang baru – baru ini. Dia bahkan menyakiti hati adik seorang Maou. Beruntungnya dia waktu itu langsung pergi, kalau tidak pasti bola – bola Power of Destruction melayang kearahnya. Tapi apakah tidakkan yang dilakukannya benar ? Dia merasa sudah menjadi seorang pengcut sejati.

.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **.**

DONG…

DING…

DENG… { Bunyi bel macam apa ini }

Naruto terbangun karena mendengar suara bel sekolah berbunyi. Dia melihat jam yang ada di UKS, Jam sudah menunjukan waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Mengingat kata pulang sekolah membuat Naruto ingat dengan pertandingannya.

Dia kemudian ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berada, namun sesuatu yang berat membuat dia tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Karena penasaran dia melihat apa yang membuat dirinya terasa berat. Setelah sedikit melihat, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Rambut merah crimson, itulah yang Naruto lihat. Naruto yakin itu adalah Rias, dan Naruto juga yakin jika Rias sekarang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang – pun. Karena dia ingin pergi menuju ruang kendo, akhirnya Naruto lebih memilih membangunkan Rias.

" Rias… bangun, ini sudah saatnya kau pulang Rias, " Naruto membangunkan Rias dengan cara mengguncangkan sedikit tubuh sang dara.

" Engghh… Sudah sore ya ? " Rias menggeliat kecil. Dia kembali mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dirinya.

" Rias, bisa kau pindah tempat sebentar ? Aku ingin pergi. " Naruto kembali angkat bicara.

" Ehh… Naruto – kun. Kau ingin pergi kemana ? Jangan pergi lagi. " Rias mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah yang agak sendu.

" Apakah kau tidak dengar pengumuman tadi siang ? " Naruto bertanya dengan sabar.

" Tidak. "

" Ya sudah! Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi! " Naruto sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Rias langsung memeluk Naruto. Bahunya nampak bergetar.

" Ke – kenapa semalam kau langsung pergi ? Kau tahu aku merasa… dipermainkan olehmu. Semalam kau memperjuangkanku, aku juga berjuang agar aku bisa terus bersamamu, kita berhasil. Harusnya aku senang dengan keberhasilan kita, namun kau menghancurkan kebahagiaanku dengan cara langsung meninggalkkanku. Lalu apa gunanya aku berjuang jika akhirnya aku ditinggalkan ? " Rias berusaha menahan agar liquid bening miliknya tidak jatuh dari matanya.

Naruto hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Lagi. Dia membuat perempuan yang ia cintai kecewa. Merasa sekarang moodnya buruk dan bisa saja bertindak diluar kendali, Naruto memilih diam. Kemudian dia memegang bahu Rias, dan memaksanya untuk berpindah dari tubuhnya. Rias hanya menurut tidak ingin menentang apa yang diinginkan Naruto. Setelah berhasil, Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rias untuk menuju Ruang klub kendo dengan Mood buruknya. Rias hanya diam dan tak lama kemudian dia hilang ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir.

.

 **KLUB KENDO**

 **.**

Naruto akhirnya sudah sampai di ruangan klub kendo, saat disana dia dapat melihat murid – murid Kuoh Akademi yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar melihat pertandingannya. Dia juga dapat melihat Asuna yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sebal.

" Kau terlambat sepuluh menit! Naruto – san! " Asuna angkat bicara.

" Maaf, tadi aku melihat kucing hitam, jadi aku memutar jalan agar tidak kena sial. "

" Kau pikir aku bodoh ? mana ada kucing hitam di sekolahan. Baiklah, karena kau datang terlambat, aku menambah persyaratannya dan itu adalah… Siapapun yang menang boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalah. " Asuna nampaknya ingin sekali mengalahkan pemuda pirang di depannya.

" Persyaratan macam apa itu ? Tapi baiklah… kita garis bawahi bagian ' meminta apapun '. Jadi bisa kita mulai sekarang ? " Naruto menyeringai setelah mengatakan hal tadi, sementara para murid perempuan disana hanya dapat memerah melihat seringai milik Naruto.

" Baiklah, pilih boken yang kau suka. " Asuna memberi Naruto kebebasan untuk memilih boken yang ingin digunakannya. Naruto kemudian memilih salah satu boken yang ada disana, setelah dirasa cocok Naruto akhirnya memasang posisi siap bertarung dengan Asuna.

Asuna yang melihat Naruto tidak ingin menyerang lebih dulu, akhirnya memilih melesat menuju arah Naruto. Asuna mengayunkan bokennya secara horizontal, Naruto menangkisnya dengan membuat bokennya menjadi vertical. Tak sampai disitu Asuna kemudian mengayunkan bokennya secara diagonal, Naruto menghindarinya dengan cara mundur satu langkah. Asuna yang melihat itu tidak berhenti sampai disitu, dia kembali mengayunkan bokennya membentuk garis vertical, Naruto menghindarinya dangan membuat tubuhnya menyamping ke arah kanan. Melihat ada celah untuk menyerang, Naruto memukulkan gagang bokennya ke punggung Asuna.

Asuna nampak kehilangan keseimbangan namun tidak sampai jatuh. Asuna yang sudah mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya kembali bersiaga. Dia berlari menuju arah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang bahkan dapat melebihi Yuuto Kiba, sehingga murid – murid disana tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas pergerakan Asuna. Asuna telah mempersiapkan bokennya untuk menusuk Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu bertambah siaga. Asuna dengan cepat menghunuskan bokennya kearah Naruto. Hunusan pertama Naruto masih bisa bertahan, hunusan kedua juga masih bisa, hunusan ketiga juga bisa. Sudah sampai tak terhitung berapa banyak hunusan yang ditangkis Naruto. Para murid yang disana hanya dapat berdecak kagum melihat pertarungan kedua insan tersebut. Setelah cukup lama mereka bertarung, akhirnya Asuna tampak kelelahan sementara Naruto nampak beberapa keringat mengalir di tubuhnya tapi nafasnya masih terjaga.

Merasa mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyerang, Naruto akhirnya menyerang maju dengan dengan boken yang ia genggam kuat ditangannya. Naruto mengayunkan bokennya secara vertical, namun Asuna sudah memposisikan bokennya membentuk garis horizontal untuk menangkis serangan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyeriangi kecil. Mata Asuna membulat kala melihat boken milik Naruto tidak sampai mengenai boken miliknya. Boken Naruto tepat berada diantara kedua kaki Asuna yang tidak terlindungi oleh seragam klub kendo. Dengan cepat Naruto menjegal Asuna dengan boken miliknya. Asuna yang tidak siappun akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Namun, sebelum punggung Asuna menyentuh lantai, Naruto menarik salah satu tangan Asuna yang bebas dan menariknya.

Dan beginilah jadinya, sekarang Asuna berakhir dipelukan Naruto dengan menutup matanya. Para murid banyak yang berteriak karena hal itu. Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar berbagai teriakan yang ditujukan pada dirinya dan Asuna. Contohnya…

" Kyaaa… Naruto – senpai memeluk Asuna – senpai ! "

" Aku ingin bertukar posisi dengan Asuna – senpai ! "

" Sial ! Uzumaki itu merebut Asuna – san dariku ! "

" Ya ! Kau benar sekali ! Disini banyak boken, ayo kita pukuli dia dengan boken ! "

" Kau bodoh ya ?! Dia bisa mengalahkan Asuna – senpai, mana mungkin kita bisa mengalahkannya. "

" Naruto – san dia tadi bilang boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalahkan ? Mintalah padanya agar dia tidur denganmu! "

Asuna yang mendengar banyak teriakan yang beraneka ragam akhirnya membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia juga dapat merasakan bahwa sekarang ia sedang dipeluk seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Naruto. Karena pertandingan sudah selesai, semua murid dengan segera keluar dari ruangan klub kendo hingga hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Asuna.

" Jadi… apa yang ingin kau minta dariku ? " Terselip sedikit keraguan dalam diri Asuna saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

" Um… seingatku kau tadi bilang boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalahkan ? " Naruto menyeringai dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah Asuna. Asuna yang merasa takut – pun memundurkan langkahnya secara perlahan. Namun, dinding klub Kendo memaksanya untuk berhenti. Naruto akhirnya mengurung Asuna diantara kedua tangannya yang ia sandarkan pada dinding.

" K – k – kau… ingin me – me – meminta a – apa ? " Asuna bertanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Naruto melebarkan seringaiannya yang membuat Asuna tambah bergetar.

" Kau tahu ? tadi ada murid yang bilang agar aku meminta kau tidur denganku, menurutku itu sebuah usul yang bagus. Dan, hei… kau lebih manis saat mukamu merah. " Wajah Asuna makin merah ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" J – j – jangan m – m – main - main de – denganku. " Asuna mengatkan hal tersebut dengan terbata.

" Hahaha… kau lucu sekali jika begini. Sekarang ikut denganku. " Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto beranjak pergi dari sana dengan langkah perlahan.

" A – apa maksudmu ?! " Asuna berteriak agar Naruto mendengar suaranya. Seperti harapan Asuna, Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum.

" Permintaanku adalah kabulkan semua permintaanku, dan yang pertama adalah… ikutlah denganku. " Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari klub kendo.

" Hei! Setidaknya tunggulah aku untuk berganti baju ! "

" Baiklah, inginku temani ? "

" Boleh jika kau ingin kutampar! "

" Ahahaha… tidak terima kasih. "

Naruto menunggu Asuna di depan ruang klub kendo. Tak lama kemudian, Asuna keluar dengan Sweater coklat susu dan rok hitam satu jengkal diatas lutut. Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan untuk keluar dari area Kuoh Academy.

Saat hampir sampai di depan gerbang Kuoh Academy, Naruto dapat melihat dua orang gadis yang sangat familiar. Yang satu memiliki surai sewarna permen kapas, dan satu lagi merah crimson. Ekspresi keduanya yang awalnya cerah kini berganti agak sedih setelah melihat Naruto bersama perempuan lain.

" Naruto – kun… kenapa kau lama sekali ? " Rias bertanya sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto diikuti oleh Sakura.

" Apa itu penting untukmu ? " Naruto balik bertanya dengan dingin yang membuat Rias terhenyak.

" Itu… " Rias kehilangan kata untuk menjawab, dirinya belum pernah mendengar Naruto berbicara dingin.

" Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku akan pergi. Ayo Asuna! " Naruto melangkah lagi dan diikuti oleh Asuna. Tak sampai tiga langkah, Naruto merasa ada yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

" Tunggu Naruto! Kenapa… kau sekarang berubah ?! Naruto yang ku kenal… dia itu orangnya ramah, baik, ceria, dan dia bahkan tidak tega untuk hanya membentak seorang perempuan, tapi… dimana dia sekarang ? Aku yakin kau bukan dia hiks… dia tidak pernah hiks… membiarkan perempuan menangis karenanya hiks… dimana… dimana… dimana dirimu yang dulu hiks… ?! "

Rupa – rupanya yang menahan tangannya adalah Sakura. Naruto bahkan dapat melihat rupa yang sama saat sahabat karibnya pergi. Itu… rupa sengsara yang paling ia benci. Memilih untuk tidak melihat mata emerald itu lebih lama, akhirnya ia kembali membuka mulut.

" Naruto yang dulu ? Apa yang kau maksud ? Aku tidak mengerti… jadi bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dan biarkan aku pergi bersama gadisku ?! " Naruto bicara dengan dingin.

KRAAK…

PYAARR…

Bagaikan gelas pecah, hati Sakura hancur berkeping – keeping. Dia membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Naruto mengatakan bahwa perempuan yang tidak dia kenal itu sebagai gadisnya ?! Sakura memandang tajam perempuan yang ada didekat Naruto. Sang empu yang dijadikan objek padangan tajam – pun hanya memekik kecil.

" Kau! Jadi karena dia kau berubah Naruto ?! Akan ku enyahkan dia jika itu bisa membuatmu kembali! " Sakura dengan cepat menyiapkan pukulannya yang akan dilancarkan menuju Asuna.

" Aku akan membantumu Sakura – nee, **Sword of Destruction.** " Rias dan Sakura sudah melancarkan serangan masing – masing ke arah Asuna. Sementara Asuna yang tidak bisa apa – apa hanya pasrah.

BOOM…

BLARR…

Pukulan Sakura mengenai tanah di samping Asuna, sementara Sword of Destruction milik Rias terpental dan meledak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Dua perempuan tadi nampak membulatan matanya kaget, mereka dapat melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tajam serta salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah kunai yang dialiri oleh pendar biru tipis. Asuna menunjukan sebuah reaksi terkejut.

" Sakura, Rias apa yang kalian lakukan ?! " Naruto bertanya dengan tajam. Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam.

" Menjadikan orang lain yang tidak bisa apa – apa sebagai sasaran kemarahan kalian, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dilakukan. Asuna ayo pergi, aku akan menjelaskan apa yang ingin kau tahu. "

Naruto menarik tangan Asuna dan pergi menjauh meninggalkan Sakura dan Rias yang masih diam termenung di tempat mereka masing – masing. Sekarang hanya ada satu pemikiran di kepala Naruto, Sakura, dan Rias.

' Apa yang sebenarnya telahku lakukan ?! '

.

.

 **ALOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Underworld**

Nampak seorang iblis laki – laki berambut hijau sedang terburu – buru memasuki rumah keluarga Gremory. Pengawal dan para maid disana hanya dapat kebingungan melihat tingkah dari iblis bergelar Maou Beelzebub tersebut. Biasanya dia hanya memasang wajah malas yang bertolak belakang dengan ekspresinya sekarang ini. Saat sampai di dalam kediaman Gremory dia menjumpai seorang maid berambut silver dengan segera dia bertanya pada maid tersebut.

" Grayfia sekarang Sirzech dimana ? "

" Lucifer – sama, sekarang sedang ada di ruang kerjanya Beelzebub – sama. "

" Antarkan aku kesana. " Dengan cepat Grayfia mengangguk dan memimpin jalan untuk menuju ruang kerja Sirzech. Tak begitu lama keduanya sampai. Grayfia yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya undur diri untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya yang lain.

" Sirzech apa kau didalam ? "

" Masuklah Ajuka. "

Maou Beelzebub atau bisa kita sebut sebagai Ajuka langsung membuka pintu untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sirzech.

" Sirzech aku punya kabar buruk. " Setelah duduk Ajuka langsung membuka percakapan.

" Kabar buruk ? Apa itu ? " Sirzech dengan ekspresi kalemnya bertanya pada Ajuka.

" Laboratoriumku dan beberapa pusat penelitianku di dunia manusia telah hancur. "

" Hancur ? bukankah seharusnya ada yang menjaganya ? " Ekspresi Sirzech berubah menjadi serius setelah mendengar berita dari Ajuka tadi.

" Memang ada yang menjaganya, tapi sepertinya mereka terbunuh dan lagi penelitianku tentang bidak mutasi sebagian ada disana. "

" Dimana tempat Lab – mu ? "

" Vatican… "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf semuanya updatenya kelamaan. Saya terlalu sibuk akhir – akhir ini. Jadi waktu untuk menulis banyak berkurang. Coba bayangkan hampir setiap harinya saya pulang jam 5 dan lebih – lebih jam 6 lebih.**

 **BAYANGKAN! ( Terlalu lebay dan banyak alasan )**

 **Um… dan untuk Mangetsu Ringgu – senpai teima kasih atas pencerahan yang anda berikan. Berkat anda semangat saya untuk menulis meningkat. Perkataan anda memang benar seandainya ' walau hanya ada satu orang yang membaca fic saya ', itu tandanya saya sudah berhasil menjadi seorang Author.**

 **Dan untuk para Reader terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya. Karena kalianlah saya bertahan. Dan karena kalianlah saya lebih bersemangat menulis fic. Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sebesar – besarnya karena telah menyemangati dan tetap membaca fic karya saya.**

 **Serta saya memohan maaf setulus – tulusnya jika ada salah kata atau ada yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian. Saya ' Caesar Clown ' undur diri… Log out.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank's for R. n. R**

 **See You Next Chap**

 **Good Bye.**


End file.
